


Creep

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of Feels (?), Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friendship, Childhood Memories, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Crush, First Time, Gluskin Family, Homosexual tendencies, M/M, Park Family, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos recuerdos estaban más enterrados que otros. Para Eddie, había una historia en particular que le gustaba recordar, una que involucraba a la persona que consideraba la más importante de todas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I love you baby"

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? He tenido esta idea rondando mi mente desde hace meses. Apenas estaba tomando forma y cada día empiezo a ver más detalles sobre la trama y demás situaciones, llegando a un climax gracias a este fan art: http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/#137736494410
> 
> De nueva cuenta le agradezco a Pica por estar presente en muchas de mis ideas extrañas xD especialmente durante la madrugada, en donde las ideas y la locura fluye más. Está historia es muy importante para mi al poder usar una de mis canciones favoritas ever, encontrando además inspiración ante un cover realizado por Postmodern Jukebox. Les recomiendo que escuchen todas las canciones posibles de esta agrupación.
> 
> No tienen idea de la cantidad de cosas que se me ocurren para esta historia, sintiendo incluso nostalgia y tristeza ante las imágenes mentales que se me vienen a la mente con el sólo escuchar la canción y comparar la letra con las situaciones experimentadas por Eddie. Realmente esto lo hago enteramente por mis ideas y sentimientos, espero disfruten tanto como yo disfrute el escribir y por fin liberar estos demonios.

**_“When you were here before I couldn’t look you in the eye._ **  
**_You’re just like an angel, your skin makes me cry. / Cuando estabas aquí no pude verte a los ojos._ **  
**_Eres como un ángel, tu piel me hace llorar.”_ **

****

El parque era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo. No era que esperara algo en particular, ya que no tenía amigos con quien jugar realmente. Estaba acostumbrado a pasear en los columpios mientras miraba fijamente algún punto indefinido.

Casi podía olvidarse del mundo por un momento, intentando aparentar esa normalidad propia de un niño de su edad. Había cumplido los 4 años hace poco, teniendo una estatura un poco más elevada para un niño de su edad.

Su ropa siempre resultaba muy formal, siendo elegida por su madre, portando incluso un pequeño moño en el cuello, resultando un motivo de burla para el resto de sus compañeros. Llevaba una pequeña bandita adhesiva sobre su mejilla derecha, ya que Eddie siempre había sido un niño un tanto conflictivo, sobre todo ante sus maestros.

Era común para Eddie que terminara por pelearse con algún otro niño casi a la menor provocación. El pequeño Eddie nunca medía su fuerza, logrando hacer llorar y lastimar algunas veces a sus compañeros, sin poder contener la rabia impropia que aparecía a su corta edad, siendo esto motivo de suspensión y regaños en la escuela, sin mencionar la cantidad de problemas que tenía en casa.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no había nada a lo que tuviera más miedo que ir a casa después de aquellos particulares días en la escuela. Eddie tenía un genuino miedo por enfrentar lo que le esperaba, especialmente ante su padre.

El hombre era intimidante no sólo para él, sino para el resto del mundo en realidad ante su estatura tan prominente y semblante intimidante, siendo de carácter fuerte y marcado que recaía mucho en lo temperamental.

A Eddie no le agradaba para nada su padre. No le gustaba como trataba a su madre, no le gustaba la forma en la que le gritaba o las ocasiones en las que perdía los estribos, siendo capaz de golpearla hasta tirarla en el piso.

No sabía a ciencia cierta de donde era proveniente el valor que le surgía ante esos ataques, logrando en algunos casos interponerse en su inútil intento por salvarla, siendo merecedor según su padre de aquellas golpizas que eran impropias para alguien de su edad y complexión, logrando con ello que el pequeño Eddie permaneciera días en cama al recuperarse de las heridas y marcas. Había tenido suerte durante esa semana.

Su padre apartemente estaba ocupado con alguna especie de proyecto, por lo cual el ambiente dentro de casa era relajado al momento. Solía ayudar a mamá a hacer la cena, a limpiar y hasta incluso le ayudaba a acomodar las cosas en su pequeño taller de costura. Algunas otras señoras iban y venían de la casa de los Gluskin, siendo clientes frecuentes de los diversos arreglos y ropa elaborada por Helena, la cual siempre había sido muy detallista en la elaboración de detalles y en la confección de sus diseños. Eddie no entendía como alguien tan talentosa y buena como su madre había terminado con alguien como su padre, quien bebía hasta desfallecer, que parecía siempre oler a alcohol y quien estaba la mayor parte del tiempo ausente, dejando a veces a la familia a su suerte ante los gastos y el mantenimiento de la casa.

“ _Nada refleja más calidez en un hogar que una casa limpia y bien arreglada_ ” había dicho Helena a su hijo en una tarde, posando sus increíbles ojos azules sobre su rostro al acariciar lentamente su negro cabello.

A Eddie le gustaba mucho tener la misma mirada de su madre y parecerse en todo lo que fuera a ella, lamentando únicamente que su estatura fuera el reflejo de los genes de su padre, no queriendo poseer nada que fuera proveniente de ese hombre. Helena siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener a su hijo y por sacar adelante su hogar.

Era una mujer joven, habiéndose casada a muy temprana edad, teniendo un carácter demasiado dócil y frágil en ocasiones, no sabiendo muy bien cómo lidiar con las diferentes situaciones que le rodeaban.

Había decidido llevar a su hijo al parque durante esa tarde en recompensa a su excelente semana en la escuela, ya que Eddie no había tenido ninguna suspensión y regaño, había hecho todas sus tareas y había participado de manera constante en las actividades del salón.

Eddie se sentía orgullo de ser reconocido por esto, estando muy contento de poder darle gusto a su madre en todo lo que pudiera, caminando con entusiasmo mientras tomaba su mano, mirando de reojo como el semblante de su madre le regresaba la sonrisa.

Y era por eso que estaba aquí ahora, paseando en los columpios, dirigiendo su azul y curiosa mirada en todas direcciones posibles. Su madre permanecía sentada en una de las bancas más cercanas a los columpios, sosteniendo entre sus manos una de sus viejas libretas de medidas, anotando y haciendo algunos cálculos de lo que suponía serían los pedidos de sus clientes.

A Eddie le parecía que su madre era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, poseyendo cabello largo y rizado, piel pálida, labios delgados y semblante amable en todo momento. La sonrisa de su madre valía más que todo el dinero en el mundo.

Algo llamó su atención al momento, notando como una señora con una pequeña carriola se acerca a paso lento directamente a la banca donde se encontraba su madre.

El pequeño Eddie detuvo su andar, empezando a encaminarse hasta el lugar, como si se tratase de un pequeño perro guardián, listo para intentar rescatar a su madre en todo momento y a todo lugar. La señora parecía darse cuenta de aquello, mostrando una sonrisa cálida mientras se sentaba lentamente al lado de Helena.

— Muy buenas tardes, Alma, es un gusto verte hoy — comentó Helena mientras dirigía una sonrisa en su dirección. Ambas mujeres habían sido amigas desde que se mudaron al mismo vecindario, teniendo siempre una actitud amable y cordial al encontrarse, recordando la cantidad de veces que la una había salvado a la otra ante diversas necesidades, coincidiendo en la llegada de ambas familias al mudarse.

— Lo mismo digo, Helena. Hace tiempo que no te miraba por la calle. Dime, ¿Quién es este lindo caballerito que te acompaña? — la mujer era rubia y su voz era muy suave y amable.

Eddie no pudo evitar quedarse mirando directamente sus ojos, siendo de un verde olivo bastante suave y llamativo. Eddie no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante la pena, desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

— Mi nombre es Edward, es un gusto conocerla — dijo con el tono más formal que encontró, aprendiendo de su madre que ante las personas mayores había que tratarse con respeto, siempre hablando de usted y comportándose de la mejor manera, levantando en poco tiempo la vista nuevamente.

— ¡Oh vaya! Sí que eres todo un caballero, ¿verdad? Bueno, mi nombre es Alma Park, soy amiga de tu mamá desde hace tiempo. Es un placer conocerte, Edward —la señora Alma estrechó de forma lenta la pequeña mano del menor a manera de saludo, encontrando encantador aquella actitud tan propia para alguien de su edad.

Era evidente que Helena había inculcado esos valores en su hijo, ya que la mujer siempre había tenido ese aire de formalidad en su manera de comportarse.

— ¿Y entonces este es tu pequeño Alma? —

—Sí, aquí traigo a mi bebé. Hace unas semanas acabo de tenerlo, el doctor me recomendó salir a dar paseos de vez en cuando, por lo que decidí traerlo conmigo en esta ocasión, ¿quieres conocerlo, Eddie? —

Eddie asintió con una genuina curiosidad. Nunca antes había visto a un bebé, no al menos a uno estando tan cerca.

La señora Alma sacó con mucho cuidado un pequeño bulto envuelto entre mantas de color azul claro, revelando en poco tiempo ante el pequeño niño a una criatura de lo más particular, de semblante relajado y tranquilo, notando el pequeño mechón rubio que sobresalía sobre frente.

El bebé olía a talco, olía dulce y Eddie juraría que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso hasta ese día.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es un bebé bastante lindo! ¿Es una niña? —

— Es un niño en realidad, Eddie. ¿Te agrada? — comentó la mujer con una sonrisa, sintiendo ternura por la reacción tan encantadora y emocionada del pequeño niño.

— ¡Si, claro que me agrada! Amo a tu bebé…—dijo de forma muy suave mientras admiraba de cerca aquel suave y bonito rostro, sin perder detalle de ninguna de sus pequeñas y delicadas facciones.

_Eddie nunca en su vida olvidaría ese momento…_

La alarma de su despertador sonó al poco tiempo. De forma perezosa abrió los ojos, levantando la mano para apagar la alarma de una vez por todas. No era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, agradeciendo que su primer encuentro con Waylon Park fuera mucho más recurrente en sus sueños que alguna de sus otras horribles vivencias de su pasado.

Eddie había estado pensando constantemente en ese preciso momento, recordando cada detalle de forma tan vivida pese haber ocurrido hace años. El tiempo había pasado, cobrándole facturas a una muy corta edad, habiendo pasado por episodios realmente caóticos y desdichados durante gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia.

A sus casi 28 años de edad, Eddie había aprendido a superar muchos de esos episodios con ayuda de terapeutas y psiquiatras.

Era común para él que su rutina incluyera una visita con su doctora o tomando algún medicamento previamente recetado, estando más que acostumbrado a sobrellevar todas estas situaciones al querer mantener su seguridad de la seguridad de quienes le rodeaban. Habían sido días difíciles y oscuros, agradeciendo que parte de esos tiempos hubieran sido soportables gracias a la presencia de su mejor y casi único amigo, Waylon Park.

La amistad entre ambos jóvenes había empezado a una edad muy temprana, siendo casi vecinos y teniendo contacto especialmente por sus madres que solían frecuentarse.

Eddie había visto crece a Waylon prácticamente, siendo testigo de sus diferentes etapas al empezar a caminar, hablar y aventurarse a diversas actividades, sintiendo como un sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderaba lentamente de él: Eddie tenía que estar presente en todos los momentos importantes en su vida.

Eddie quería estar en sus triunfos y apoyarlo durante sus derrotas, estando dispuesto a defender a Waylon cuando lo requería. Sería como su guardián, velando por su seguridad y bienestar y estando dispuesto a hacerlo feliz en todo momento.

El vínculo entre ambos empezó a formarse, haciéndose mutuo su interés a medida que Waylon tenía cercanía con el pequeño Gluskin, pasando sus tardes entre risas y juegos, siempre siendo cuidado y protegido por Eddie en todo momento estando al pendiente de cada una de sus necesidades, por más básicas que estas fueran.

Eddie no creía que pudiera sentir tal paz como la que experimentaba al tener a Waylon cerca.

El tiempo y paso y pronto Waylon fue siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Eddie, sintiéndose orgulloso de los progresos en el aprendizaje del rubio, estableciendo conversaciones y juegos a medida que iba creciendo y desarrollándose.

Sin embargo, pese a disfrutar enormemente de la compañía de cercanía de Waylon, lentamente el tiempo fue poniendo pautas para impedir que ambos amigos fueran distanciándose cada vez más, siendo cada vez menos recurrentes las visitas de los Park a la casa de los Gluskin ante las diferentes actitudes tomadas especialmente por Earl.

La tranquilidad del hogar había sido interrumpida ante las diversas actitudes agresivas del hombre, llevando literalmente al infierno mismo a su familia al no haber resultado su negocio. Waylon nunca había entendido por que su madre había tomado la decisión determinante de ya nunca volver a la casa de Eddie, sintiendo tristeza por no poder jugar o estar a su lado.

Por su parte, Eddie sentía la misma cantidad de ansiedad ante los recientes acontecimientos.

No sólo su padre se mostraba mucho más agresivos y temperamental que antes, sino que había perdido contacto con Waylon, quien se había convertido en poco tiempo en una prioridad en su vida, siendo la única persona quien realmente le entendía, le escuchaba y le hacía sentir feliz genuinamente, lamentando no poder estar tan presente en su vida como en aquellas tardes en el parque o aquellas pequeñas reuniones en su caso.

Sin embargo, para Eddie era mejor así a la vez, no queriendo que el pequeño niño fuera testigo de la situación y el ambiente de la casa, empezando a resguardar ese secreto consigo. La infelicidad no podía reflejarse en su mirada, no frente a Waylon.

Los años pasaron rápido y pronto se encontraba en la escuela nuevamente, volviéndose aún más retraído y apartado del resto de los chicos de su edad, sin que esto fuera realmente importante en realidad.

Había aprendido a andar por su cuenta, a defenderse y sobrevivir a su manera, notando como la mayoría de sus compañeros de miraran como si fuera una especie de bicho raro que debieran evitar.

Eddie siempre había sido el más alto después de todo, su semblante se había tornado intimidante con el paso de los años y sus actitudes se demostraban cada vez más desafiantes.

Pese a ello, esa mañana se sentía con buen humor, recordando que hoy era un día especial, ya que sería esté el primer día de clases de Waylon.

Eddie se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, sin preocuparse si se le hacía tarde para sus propias clases: él tenía que estar presente en ese momento tan especial.

Llevaba tiempo sin poder ir a visitar a Waylon, recordando que su último encuentro había sido un tanto apresurado y fugaz.

Había lamentado no poder permanecer tanto tiempo a su lado como debería, más intentaría encontrar la forma de recompensarle por todo el tiempo durante su estadía en la escuela, estando dispuesto a volver a retomar su amistad desde el momento en que habían dejado de frecuentarse tan seguido.

Eddie reconoció al momento el carro de los Park a lo lejos.

La camioneta azul se detuvo al poco tiempo frente a la escuela, mientras observaba como Alma Park ayudaba a bajar al pequeño niño de rizos rubios, ayudándolo con su lonchera y su pequeña mochila color azul marino, resultando bastante tierno ante Eddie el notar el semblante de timidez y temor que Waylon poseía ante lo desconocido.

Alma sonrió al ver a lo lejos a Eddie, reconociendo aquel semblante amigable frente a su hijo, antes de inclinarse a dejar un suave beso en su mejilla, acariciando lentamente su cabello.

—Que tengas un buen primer día de clases, Waylon. Vendré a recogerte por la tarde—

—Claro, mamá —comentó Waylon con cierta inseguridad, empezando a encaminarse a la escuela con la mirada siempre fija en el suelo. Eddie creía que cada gesto por parte del menor era sumamente tierno, no pudiendo evitar ensanchar una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano, despidiéndose de la señora Park.

Waylon miró fijamente en dirección a Eddie, quien se levantó al apenas verlo acercarse, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un tanto intimidado en primera instancia.

Eddie era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, admirando como su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro cada vez más afilado, notando como la intensidad de sus ojos le devolvían la mirada al momento.

A veces olvidaba lo profundos y brillantes que resultaban sus ojos, además de claro, la firmeza de su voz, que pese a ser infantil aun, poseía siempre un toque de formalidad impropia de alguien de su edad.

El vestuario de Eddie ya no se conformaba de trajes o de corbatines tampoco, ahora portaba unos pantalones desgastados, un par de botas negras, una camisa negra y una chamarra militar, dándole a su apariencia un toque de mucha más intimidación por su look. Waylon miró de reojo su atuendo, dándose cuenta de la diferencia entre ambos, intentando omitir este detalla el disipar sus pensamientos, regalando una sonrisa ante el mayor.

— Buenos días, Eddie. Me alegra que al fin podamos ir a la misma escuela. —

— Lo mismo digo, Waylon. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace este momento — la voz de Eddie siempre mostraba una particular amabilidad y entusiasmo con todo lo que rondaba a Waylon.  

Era como si fuera feliz ante cualquier detalle, por más insignificante que fuera, haciendo sentir al pequeño rubio como si se tratase de una especie de celebridad ante los ojos de Eddie. El mayor siempre lo hacía sentir importante.

—Y dime, ¿listo para tu primer día de clases? —

—No realmente…estoy bastante nervioso. Me da miedo que no pueda encajar con los otros —

— ¡Tonterías! Claro que encajaras. Sólo tienen que notar lo genial que eres y verás que te aceptaran rápido. Serían muy tontos si no te aceptaran en realidad —

La campana sonó al poco tiempo, encaminándose ambos menores para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Por ser de primero, el salón donde Waylon se ubicaría quedaba cerca de la entrada, siendo el salón de Eddie un poco más retirado por ser  unos cuantos grados mayor que Waylon.

A veces Eddie detestaba tener esa diferencia de edades con el rubio, no pudiendo estar tanto tiempo como quisiera a su lado, esperando que al menos durante el almuerzo pudieran volver a tener conversación.

— ¿Te parece si comemos juntos hoy, Waylon? Podría mostrarte los alrededores de la escuela, hay muchas cosas que ver por aquí. —

—Eso sería estupendo Eddie, me encantaría —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa antes de adentrarse al salón.

Eddie lo miró por un momento, intentando mantener su mejor sonrisa antes de que desapareciera de su vista nuevamente. Había hecho una promesa consigo mismo, una promesa de estar presente para Waylon en todo momento, sin importar la circunstancia, sin importar lo que ocupado que pudiera estar. Incluso sin importar si era el mismo rubio quien no mostrara interés en realidad.

Por su parte, Waylon se adentró al salón de forma insegura, notando como algunos de los otros niños se encontraban ya sentados en sus asientos. Había pocos lugares disponibles, optando por sentarse justo al lado de un niño de cabello castaño que dibujaba y anotaba algunas cosas en una hoja de su cuaderno. Waylon no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado ante la concentración que presentaba ante sus notas.

El rubio dio un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros. Algunos parecían conocerse de antemano y algunos otros parecían empezar a socializar con rapidez. Waylon No se sentía en lo particular una persona muy social, optando por mantenerse callado y un tanto apartado de todo.

No era que no le agradaran las personas, únicamente se sentía nervioso ante la presencia de desconocidos, más aún ante un ambiente tan inhóspito y abrumado como una escuela pública.

— ¿Qué piensas de este dibujo? —comentó el niño a su lado, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a él.

El dibujo era una especie de rana amorfa que interactuaba con alguna especie de animal con alas, no logrando identificar muy bien de que animal se trataba. Los colores habían sido usados como si estuvieran a punto de romperse, mostrando trazos muy mercados sobre el papel.

— ¿Qué animal es el que está al lado de la rana? —

—Es un mosquito. La rana está a punto de comérselo, por eso se mira tan suplicante ante ella. Le está pidiendo que lo deje ir —comentó el niño, quien parecía muy orgulloso de su creación, dejando el papel de lado para concentrarse en mantener la sonrisa frente a Waylon.

—Mi nombre es Miles Upshur. ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Me llamo Waylon. Es un gusto —dijo de forma baja, sin saber muy bien cómo llevar la situación. Miles parecía estar muy entusiasta en aquel encuentro, no entendiendo él porque, pero agradeciendo de que al menos no fuera monumentalmente ignorado durante su primer día de clases.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, por fortuna de Waylon, resultando ser una experiencia más agradable de lo que pensaba.

Los chicos de su salón eran participativos, alegres y animados, participando todos en conjunto en las diferentes actividades de ese día, estando bastante contento de que el día no resultara como lo tenía pensando, más aún ante la constante plática y energía de Miles.

El pequeño castaño parecía ser muy enérgico, siempre dispuesto a participar, platicándole a Waylon sus planes a futuro en donde se miraba como un reconocido y aventurero periodista, a la caza por la noticia al momento.

Waylon se limitaba únicamente a escuchar, estando más que impresionado por las diferentes actitudes y determinación de alguien a tan corta edad, disfrutando de su compañía entre clase y clase, logrando incluso hacer que el rubio se relajara y riera en un par de ocasiones.

Pronto la campana sonó y fue hora de ir a almorzar, siendo llevado casi arrastras por los pasillos de la mano de Miles, quien siempre parecía estar lleno de energía para continuar con la jornada.

— ¡No vayas tan deprisa Miles! Siento que me vas a arrancar el brazo —comentó Waylon con queja, recibiendo una carcajada por parte del castaño.

—Tonterías Way, si no llegamos a tiempo nos ganaran los mejores lugares, hay que llegar a tiempo —las palabras de Miles parecían tropezar unas con otras, llegando al poco tiempo a la cafetería.

Waylon se sintió impresionado ante la gran cantidad de niños que había a su alrededor, notando que eran de diversas edades y grados, sin poder evitar tomar lentamente de la camisa de Miles de forma instintiva.

— ¡Vamos! No tengas miedo, ninguno de ellos come niños, al menos no que yo sepa —

—No estás ayudando en nada, Miles —

Eddie se encaminó a paso apresurado hacía la cafetería al salir de sus clases. Se sentía cansado y enfadado, más la idea de poder escuchar a Waylon hablar de sus primeras clases fue el incentivo para que el día no se tornara desagradable.

Esperaba que Waylon no se sintiera intimidado ante la gran cantidad de niños, estando dispuesto a explicarle los diferentes grados y las diferentes edades de los chicos que se encontraban en esa área de la escuela, estando consciente de la timidez y la inseguridad del rubio ante lo desconocido.

No era de esperarse que fuera sorpresivo encontrárselo al lado de otro niño, pareciendo platicar y reír de forma bastante fluida y animada.

— Eddie, te presento a Miles, Miles, este es mi mejor amigo Eddie —

— ¡Wow! ¡Eres muy alto! — comentó Miles al apenas mirar a Eddie, quien intento mantener la más cordial de las sonrisas ante él, esperando que la tensión en su postura no fuera del todo notable.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte, Miles. Me alegra que Waylon allá pasado un muy buen primer día de clases entonces — la voz de Eddie era suave y baja, intentando mantenerse amable, ante todo. Miles terminó por convencer a Waylon de que fueran a formarse a la cola para conseguir comida, pese a la insistencia de Waylon de que ya poseía lonche.

Eddie se limitó a asentir, notando como ambos chicos se alejaban mientras lo seguía con la mirada, recargándose en una pared cercana.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras pensaba en lo rápido que había conseguido ganar un amigo, sabiendo de antemano que los demás no tardarían en darse cuenta de lo especial que era Waylon.

Sabía bien que Waylon era inteligente y divertido, que únicamente necesitaba tener confianza en sí mismo y relajarse para lograr congeniar con los demás, siendo de carácter gentil y amigable, bastante tranquilo y respetuoso.

Claro que lograría tener más amigos en poco tiempo. Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiendo como una punzada aparecía en su pecho al momento. Quizás había sido demasiado rápido, pensó, quizás las cosas tarde o temprano cambiarían entonces.

 


	2. You have to tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por las mañanas todo le resultaba mucho más difícil. Siempre sentía asco e impotencia, pero por sobre todas las cosas, sentía dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se que tan normal sea sentirse triste al escribir.

**_"Time is a friend of mine but we always fight a fight. Whenever your name is brought up even for good "  
–Russian Red_**  

 

A Eddie le costaba el doble de esfuerzo el levantarse esa mañana. Su padre había sido el doble de severo la noche anterior, provocando que todo su cuerpo sintiera el dolor tras la golpiza propiciada, además de un claro adormecimiento en sus piernas. Siempre sentía asco e impotencia, pero por sobre todas las cosas sentía dolor.

El agua con la que se bañaba estaba casi hirviendo, esperando que con eso mágicamente desaparecieran todas las marcas de su cuerpo, todas las sensaciones de su piel. Sabía que las marcas nunca se irían.

—Y entonces Miles sacó un gusano aplastado de su bolsillo. Realmente se puso muy triste al verlo así. Decía que no estaba aplastado cuando lo guardó en su pantalón — la voz de Waylon siempre era especialmente dulce y tenue durante esos días.

Eddie había logrado relajarse con ello, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre el delgado hombro de su mejor amigo, cerrando sus ojos mientras intentaba disipar cualquier recuerdo tormentoso de la noche anterior.  

Su madre había insistido en que era mejor que se quedara en casa durante ese día, pero la sola imagen de acostarse y dormir en esa cama le provocaba una nausea permanente al recordar todo. La sola idea de no ver a Waylon ese día era igual de comparable a ese malestar.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Eddie? Te noto cansado el día de hoy, ¿estas enfermo? —la voz cargada de preocupación hizo que Eddie abriera los ojos, negando con la cabeza al instante.

—Solo batalle para dormir anoche, es todo. No te preocupes, Way. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué más paso con el asunto del gusano? —

El rubio continúo contando aquella historia de Miles mientras Eddie escuchaba de forma lejana su voz. El pelinegro había perdido la noción por un momento, concentrándose en la alegría y dulzura que se impregnaba en la voz de Waylon, empezando de nueva cuenta a relajarse y permitirse cerrar los ojos una vez más. Si por él fuera, Eddie podría quedarse en esa cómoda posición para siempre.

— Y bueno, Chris se miraba molesto porque Miles insinuó que podría comerse al gusano también.  Me dio un poco de miedo, pero a Miles parecía no importarle. Chris es muy alto, algunos pensábamos que era de un grado mayor. —

— ¿Acaso los amenazó o algo? —comentó Eddie con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no le agradó para nada. —Tienes que decirme, Waylon, si alguien te molesta o te dice algún comentario, ¿está bien? —

— No te preocupes, Eddie, no pasó nada malo. Chris se ve intimidante, pero en realidad es muy tranquilo. No pasa nada. —Ambos estaban sentados en una banca, un poco alejados del resto de los niños que se encontraban en receso. Había un par de columpios y demás juegos, pero Waylon había preferido sentarse al lado de Eddie al verlo.

Quienes los vieran pensarían que eran un par completamente dispar, considerando incluso ridículo que un estudiante de grados más avanzados como Eddie tuviera tanta confianza y una amistad tan sólida con un estudiante de grado más bajo como Waylon.

A Eddie poco le importaba lo que dijeran os demás de él, pero siempre procuraba no exponer a Waylon a ese tipo de situaciones. No podría tolerar que alguien dijera algún comentario negativo de Waylon. No creía que pudiera contener su molestia.

— ¿Trajiste comida el día de hoy, Way? —

— Sí, mi mamá más tranquila si está al tanto de lo que como. ¿Compraras comida, Eddie? —

— No, no traigo dinero. Probablemente coma hasta llegar a casa. —La voz de Eddie era baja y suave, cansada.

No sentía fuerzas suficientes para continuar con la rutina del día, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto en realidad. Waylon parecía darse cuenta de esto, terminando por pasar una de sus pequeñas manos por el cabello contrario.

— Quizás sea mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, Eddie, en serio no te miras muy bien el día de hoy. —

La voz y el gesto de Waylon provocaran que Eddie abriera sorpresivamente los ojos, desviando la mirada hasta encontrar con el rostro contrario.

Se enderezó ligeramente, sonriendo ante el menor.

— Estaré bien, en serio. Además, si hubiera faltado hubiera lamentado no escuchar la historia del gusano. —

—Te juro que pensé que Miles lloraría en cualquier momento…oye, Eddie, mi mamá me puso un sándwich extra en mi lonchera… ¿quieres uno? —

Eddie se quedó mirando atentamente como el pequeño rubio sacaba el sándwich, envuelto en una servilleta azul con pequeños aviones estampados. Dejó el sándwich en las manos de Eddie mientras una brillante sonrisa salía de sus labios.

— G-gracias…Waylon. En serio, gracias — comentó Eddie de una forma mucho más suplicante de la que imagino, provocando que una expresión de asombro se asomara en la mirada de Waylon.

 A veces se asombraba por la cantidad de cosas que hacía el rubio, la cantidad de gestos o de palabras que tenía con él, sin saber que en realidad eran los únicos gestos amables que tenía durante todo el día. Nunca nadie lo volteaba a ver.

La campana sonó al poco tiempo por fortuna, ya que Eddie no sabía que más agregar a ese encuentro, empezando a asentir nada más.

— ¿Te veré durante el almuerzo, Eddie? —

— Claro que sí, Waylon. Te estaré esperando. —

Tanto Eddie como Waylon caminaron casi en silencio hacía sus salones, notando como al poco tiempo el nuevo amigo castaño de Waylon llegó con su voz chillante a mostrarle alguna de sus extrañas cosas de su lonchera, empezando a caminar ambos rumbo al salón de clases.

A Eddie le gustaba que Waylon tuviera la facilidad de socializar, ya que consideraba que nunca había poseído ese talento. Waylon era la única persona en quien confiaba.

El resto del día pasó del mismo modo monótono que pasaba durante todos sus días. Los maestros hicieron la misma mirada que hacía su padre en ocasiones, dando a entender un muy claro y nítido “ _no tienes futuro, muchacho_.”

Era un caso perdido a tan temprana edad al parecer. Sus compañeros continuaron hablando y haciendo cosas durante la clase mientras Eddie mantenía su vista fija en la ventana, sin nada en particular en que concentrarse.

Durante la comida, Eddie prácticamente devoró el sándwich en sus manos mientras escuchaba las suaves palabras de Waylon, quien insistía en darle su jugo de igual forma. Eddie no podía seguir aceptando tanta amabilidad por parte del menor. Sentía que estaba abusando.

Al finalizar el día de clases, ambos niños se quedaron sentados uno al lado de otro en la escalera. Eddie siempre se quedaba esperando al lado de Waylon a que su madre apareciera a recoger al rubio, intentando hacer más amena su espera. No de esperar que Eddie siempre estuviera al tanto de si Waylon lograba llegar a salvo a casa ese día.

— ¿Te dejaron mucha tarea hoy, Waylon? —

— Un poco, pero es divertido hacerlo. Me gusta mucho la escuela. —

— Ese debe ser el comentario más nerd que he escuchado, Way. Serás todo un ratón de biblioteca. —

— ¡Oye! — el niño pequeño soltó un ligero golpe que apenas se sintió sobre el hombro de Eddie.

El movimiento apenas y se sintió. Eddie no pudo evitar reír de forma elevada mientras Waylon se quejaba de aquellas duras palabras, sin poder evitar contener otro de sus muy suaves golpes sobre el brazo contrario.

— Lo siento, solo soy honesto Way. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré para defenderte al menos. —

La mano de Eddie se posó por un momento de forma cariñosa sobre el cabello ligeramente rizado de Waylon, sin poder evitar sentir la suavidad del mismo bajo sus dedos parcialmente cubiertos.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro, apartando su mano y su mirada en poco tiempo, notando como desde lo lejos se miraba el carro de la señora Alma Park acercarse.

— Parece que ya llegaron por ti. —

— Sí, eso parece. —Waylon se paró y camino al lado de Eddie rumbo al auto de su madre. Alma siempre mostraba una amplia sonrisa al notar la presencia de Eddie, mostrando una actitud amable y cordial en su trato. Siempre se habría preguntado por qué aquella señora era tan amable con él, le gustaba que oliera a dulce, olía a flores siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te llevemos, Eddie? Vivimos en la misma calle. —

—No, no es necesario, señora Park. Tengo que ir a recoger un encargo de mi mamá primero, antes de ir a casa. Preferiría no desviarla del camino. —

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia el llevarte a tu mandado Eddie. Me alegra mucho que tomes tantas consideraciones en apoyar a Way en sus primeros días de clases. —

Waylon elevó la mirada en dirección a su madre, desviando luego su dirección para mirar fijamente los azules ojos de Eddie.

Eddie conocía bien ese tipo de gestos en el rubio. A veces su madre solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios que hacía parecer que Waylon realmente no estaba presente en la conversación. Era extraño e incómodo para el rubio, provocando que una expresión bastante adorable apareciera en su rostro.

—Prefiero caminar, señora Park. Me relaja. Muchas gracias por su oferta, le prometo que un día la tomaré en cuenta. —

— Siempre eres tan formal cuando hablas, Eddie. Sin duda eres todo un caballero. —

Tanto Alma como Waylon se despidieron con la mano extendida antes de emprender camino a su casa. Eddie fijo su vista en como el carro se alejaba lentamente, suspirando por un momento antes de emprender su marcha.

No era que tuviera que hacer algún mandado o que desviara el camino, lamentando tener que mentirle a la señora Park. Eddie hacía tiempo. No quería toparse con su padre al llegar a la escuela, conociendo que su horario de comida era la misma hora de salida que la de Eddie. Siempre pasaba a comer algo rápido a casa antes de volverse a ir.

La casa era silente y sin vida cuando su padre se sentaba en la mesa, devorando el plato en silencio mientras las manos de Helena Gluskin se encontraba fijamente ajustadas alrededor de un plato en el lavabo. Era como si no quisieran ser vistos por el hombre en ese momento.

Eddie caminó a paso lento, fijando bien su mochila sobre su espalda. Se sentía muy cansado, con los ojos pesados y el andar mucho más pausado que sus pasos habituales.

A veces se sorprendía de que pudiera encontrar relajante y bello las pocas cosas que se topaba en el camino, como lo eran los árboles en el parque, algunos perros en la acera o algunas cosas dentro de tiendas.

Eddie se sentía sorprendido de que su padre no lo hubiera quitado todo el color al mundo que le rodeaba, agradeciendo que aunque fueran breves lo momentos que disfrutaba, eran bastante gratos y relajantes, pese a ser momentos posteriores a los huracanes.

Una de las cosas que más lamentaba, además de sentirse culpable por mentirle a Alma, era el no poder conversar por más tiempo con Waylon.

Durante las tardes ya no podían frecuentarse de la misma manera que lo habían hecho alguna vez, limitándose a esos pequeños espacios de tiempo que la escuela le permitía, apreciando y atesorando esos pequeños lapsos en donde podía simplemente apagar su cerebro de todas las ideas constantes, de todas sus preocupaciones y, sobre todo, de todo su dolor.

Era extraño, pero Waylon tenía la capacidad de hacer que se sintiera bien, pese a la desesperación y el malestar que lo invadía día con día.

A veces sentía como si soportara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, especialmente al enfrentarse a los vestigios de lo que una vez fue su madre. Helena a penas y podía ser productiva. Parecía siempre ausente, como si las cosas realmente no estuvieran pasando.

Eddie creía que su madre tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla y que tarde o temprano iban a despertar, que todo mágicamente se iba a solucionar y que las cosas volverían a brillar como alguna vez lo hicieron.

Era más fácil quedarse estática e inexpresiva que afrontar las consecuencias de la eminente verdad que pasaban. A su corta edad, él ya entendía que ambos eran como dos pequeñas bombas de tiempo y que tarde o temprano terminarían por estallar. 

Eddie no tardó mucho en llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta en silencio, empezando a caminar al mismo paso lento a la cocina. Había un poco de comida en la estufa y media jarra de limonada sobre la mesa. Su madre mantenía la vista sobre los platos sucios, levantando la vista por apenas una fracción de segundo, mirando de forma sombría en su dirección.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Edward? —

—Igual que siempre —era la respuesta automática de Eddie, sentándose al poco tiempo mientras sentía un picor en sus ojos. Alma cada día parecía más ausente, con menos luz.

Sus brillantes ojos se apagaban día con día, notando como una serie de surcos oscuros empezaban a brotar bajo sus ojos. Estaba tan cansada, pensó Eddie. Ambos estaban tan cansados.

— ¿Quieres comer? —

—Si, por favor. —Su madre le sirvió la comida, estaba tibia.

Un enorme vaso con mucho hielo apareció al poco tiempo, empezando la rutina mecanizada de ingerir los alimentos, manteniendo su mirada siempre fija en el plato. Nunca había querido mirar a su madre por mucho tiempo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría explotar. No era para nada justo aquel trato para ella o para él. No sabía cuánto tiempo podrían soportar ambos sin desmoronarse por completo.

* * *

 

Eddie se encontraba en la sala de espera del consultorio. Era martes, su cita de las cuatro empezaba a retratarse ligeramente. Seguramente era debido al paciente que se encontraba antes que él. Miró su reloj por un momento, antes de fijar su vista en una vieja pila de revistas a su lado. No era para nada interesante los temas que manejaban, en su mayoría chismes y demás cosas de la farándula que para nada eran interesantes a su perspectiva, pero siempre podía dar un vistazo por si habían fotografías de vestidos, especialmente si eran de novia. La puerta del consultorio se abrió al poco tiempo.

—Muchas gracias, doctora, espero verla la siguiente semana entonces, ¿a la misma hora? —

—Claro Tom, a la misma hora. —La Doctora Rachel era una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, siempre ocultos debajo de sus gruesas gafas negras. Eddie había estado frecuentándola desde hacía un par de años, teniendo sus terapias tres veces por semana. Había disminuido la cantidad de días con el paso de los meses, sobre todo al notar bastante mejoría en sus métodos y tratamientos.

—Oh Eddie, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pasa —comentaba con una sonrisa, ganando un gesto similar por su parte. Era particularmente amable al saludar a sus pacientes, siendo de carácter comprensivo, alentando siempre a que mantuvieran una conversación completamente sincera y abierta en todas sus consultas.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy, Eddie? —

—Me encuentro bastante bien a decir verdad. Ya casi no tengo migrañas, los diferentes ejercicios de control de la ira al parecer han dado sus frutos. —

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Durante su pasado, en muchas ocasiones de su joven adultez, Eddie había sufrido diferentes episodios en donde había perdido en control por completo. Su carácter era por demás temperamental, logrando con esto ser potencialmente agresivo, teniendo que buscar ayuda de muchas maneras para no ser considerado como disfuncional en la sociedad.

La trayectoria de Eddie por diversos terapeutas había comenzado de manera oportuna,  llegando al momento justo antes de que infringiera daños a terceros, lamentando en muchos casos la forma en la cual su descontrol se manifestaba.

—Soñé con Waylon nuevamente esta noche. —

— ¿En serio? ¿Hablas del sueño en donde se conocieron? —

—Así es, hablo de ese recuerdo exactamente. —No era la primera vez que Eddie había traído cosas de su pasado entre sus sueños. Las imágenes de su padre habían aparecido durante las noches más oscuras y tormentosas, como si se tratara de algún monstruo invisible, siempre dispuesto a volver para arruinar la tranquilidad, para alterar la sanidad mental que poco a poco intentaba obtener.

Los recuerdos de Waylon durante su infancia estaban guardados en un lugar muy específico. Había una sensación agridulce rondando todo lo que llevaba consigo esos momentos, sintiendo en muchos casos que las cosas pudieron pasar de diferente manera. Eddie sentía que había fallado de muchas maneras ante Waylon, no pudiendo ser en muchos casos aquella figura protectora que le hubiese gustado ser. El pelinegro había desarrollado demasiadas inseguridades para poder ser el héroe de alguien.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando despertaste de ese sueño, Eddie? —

—Me sentía feliz, pleno…ya sabes. Siempre que recuerdo a Way me da esa sensación de tranquilidad, como si las cosas realmente fueran a estar bien. —

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Eddie. La idealización de una persona no es una solución o salida sana para todos los problemas que enfrentas. —

—Ya lo sé, Rachel…pero no puedo evitarlo. Me hace sentir tranquilo. —Había sido complicado para Eddie entender en un momento dado las implicaciones que traía consigo su dependencia emocional con Waylon Park. Eddie había depositado demasiadas cosas en él, creando una imagen idealizada y perfecta de lo que realmente debía ser. Había sido duro admitir que era poco sano, sobre todo por ser parte de sus recuerdos más preciados.

—A veces siento que explotaré por toda la cantidad de cosas que pasan por mi mente. Todos esos recuerdos, todo ese dolor, la frustración y la rabia que llegue a sentir por el mundo entero. Todo era abrumador y oscuro…como si no hubiera ninguna posibilidad. Como si el mundo entero me hubiera dado la espalda. —

—Ahora estás consciente de que existen muchas más cosas en el mundo, Eddie. Sé que tu camino no ha sido nada fácil, estoy muy contenta de que día con día puedas avanzar y conocer más cosas. Me alegra verte cada día más tranquilo. —

Eddie terminó por recargar su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. Realizaba un pequeño ejercicio mental para liberar su tensión, empezando a hacer respiraciones de manera pausada y suave, dejando que sus ojos se mantuvieran cerrados por una ligera fracción de segundo. Poco a poco volvió a su postura nuevamente.

—Tengo un montón de proyectos nuevos, quizás pueda empezar a hacer comisiones muy pronto. Decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso esta semana para reorganizar los pedidos en los vestidos y comprar más material en las tiendas. Quien sabe, quizás dentro de poco tenga mi propia tienda. —

Nunca se había sentido con ambiciones en el pasado. Siempre había creído que terminaría haciendo nada, como todo el mundo lo había previsto. Eddie había demostrado lo contrario, empezando a hacer sus diseños, abriéndose campo poco a poco en la ciudad, siendo conocido como un joven prodigio en lo a diseño de vestidos se trataba, especialmente cuando eran de novia. Jamás haría alarde de ser una persona talentosa, sin embargo, ya que únicamente hacía lo que más le gustaba, perfeccionando su técnica de costura con el pasar de los años.

La terapia termino más rápido de lo que pensaba o quizás era el hecho de que ya no la sentía como tal. Era extraño, pero ya no sentía como si fuera un enfermo mental como en la primera instancia en que entró a esas instalaciones. Seguiría tomando sus medicamentos y quizás tendría que pasar el resto de sus días asistiendo con diversos terapeutas, pero agradecía enormemente toda la ayuda brindada.

Al mirar afuera desde la ventana notó como una ligera llovizna comenzaba. Agradecía el ser precavido, alzando en poco tiempo una sombrilla mientras se encaminaba su auto, suspirando al momento de abrir la puerta de su auto nuevamente. Los días como estos eran un tanto complicados, ya que lo recuerdos se tornaban más recurrentes. Quien lo sabría, pero el flash de los recuerdos de su niñez aparecían con más recurrencia en los momentos menos oportunos. Esperaba internamente que Waylon llevara una sombrilla o un sombrero también para resguardarse de la lluvia, estuviera en donde estuviera. El rubio siempre se caracterizaba por ser distraído después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que conforme avance la historia se irán aclarando todas las dudas que puedan surgir.


	3. I Belive

_**I had a really bad dream. It lasted 20 years, 7 months, and 27 days**_  
 _**and I know that, I know that. I never had no one ever**_  
 _**Now I'm outside your house. I'm alone. And I'm outside your house. I hate to intrude**_  
**—“Never had one ever”, The Smiths**

****

Eddie se había levantado con la firme idea de salir esa mañana. No era un simple deseo, sino toda una necesidad, algo que realmente tenía que hacer, como si estuviera regido por alguna ley natural. Se colocó un par de pantalones oscuros, sus zapatos de vestir negros y su mejor camisa de botones blanca.

Tenía muchas camias, por montones en realidad, de diferentes tipos, con algunos estampados muy sutiles, diferentes telas y diferentes detalles que no aparecían a simple vista. Ante los ojos de las personas no parecía haber mucha diferencia, pero los detalles estaban presentes ante sus atentos ojos de sastre.

Muchas personas creían que la vocación que uno tenía era parte de la personalidad de la persona. Eddie miraba su vocación como una forma de escape, ya que era relajante, liberador de tensiones.

Su manera de vestir iba ligada a ello de alguna manera. Muy anticuada, pasada de moda. Poco le importaba en realidad lo que pensaran los demás, siempre y cuando él se sintiera cómodo. Era demasiado joven para la ropa que portaba.

Las calles eran concurridas en realidad y había un montón de tráfico, pero su objetivo era claro. Apenas había cumplido los 22 años hace un par de meses, sin celebración alguna.

Eddie nunca sintió que su vida fuera digna de celebraciones. No había algo que celebrar realmente. El volante era apretado con nerviosismo entre sus dedos mientras algunas ideas vagas aparecían en su mente.

 _¿Qué se supone que debería decir en un momento como este?_ Iba rumbo a la casa de Waylon Park.

Lo extrañaba, cada día y a cada instante. Tenía una sanación atascada en el pecho como a alguien que ha sido privado el aire. Hacía años que no le miraba, que no escuchaba su voz. Le extrañaba como a nada, intentando preservar en sus recuerdos cada momento del pasado para su uso práctico en estos momentos.

La casa de Waylon estaba a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivían. Había decidido tomar un descanso antes de partir a la universidad a otro Estado. Eddie sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar con amargura su partida, pero había aceptado de buenas a primeras su pérdida.

El mayor había crecido demasiado para su gusto. Su altura era comparable a la de su propio padre, adquiriendo un eterno rechazo hacia su apariencia. Los ojos de su madre le regresaron la mirada desde el espejo retrovisor, siendo del mismo azul intenso y eléctrico, brillante. Ese azul se había apagado con los años en la mirada de su madre.

Eddie se quedó parado frente a la puerta blanca del lugar rentado por Waylon. Con una gran inseguridad tocó la puerta.

— ¿Eddie? — la voz de Waylon sonaba con duda al abrir.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, tan bellos y tan claros como siempre fueron. Eddie siempre consideraría que Waylon Park era la persona más bella que conocía, aunque el resto del mundo no lo notara o considerara a Waylon como una persona normal. Para Eddie era la única persona en realidad.

— ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Creo que han sido años, ¿no? Desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pese a que las palabras de Waylon intentaban reflejar entusiasmo, su semblante y postura eran reflejo de otra cosa completamente diferente.

Ni siquiera había abierto la puerta por completo. Eddie desvío la mirada, inseguro. Quizás había sido una terrible idea venir.

—Ya sabes... Tenía ganas de verte. Creo que han sido tres años desde que nos dejamos de ver. —

La voz de Eddie sonaba baja, como si hubiera confesado alguna especie de crimen. Extrañaba a Waylon y era un crimen.

Waylon mantenía los ojos fijos en su rostro, como intentando analizar sus motivos. Había amargura ahí, amargura en el aire que ambos respiraban, como si fueran únicamente dos desconocidos en algún extraño encuentro. Como si la amistad de la infancia no hubiera sido una construcción de años.

— ¿Qué nos pasó, cariño? Éramos tan unidos.... —decía Eddie con dolor, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente ante tales confesiones.

No podía apartar su mirada el rostro de Waylon, aunque el solo verlo le dolía. Su sola presencia le quemaba la piel, como un recordatorio constante de que Eddie nunca había encajado en su vida. Los ojos de Waylon bajaron ligeramente, como si la mirada de Eddie quemara de igual manera.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, suspirando, como si se viera derrotado ante aquella inevitable confrontación. Postura tensa es lo que notaba el mayor mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad ante esas sensaciones.

— ¿Qué no te diste cuenta, Eddie? _Crecimos_ —comentó Waylon como si esa fuera la respuesta de todo ese cuestionamiento.

El dolor en el pecho de Eddie era tan real, tan fuerte, y la sensación de picor en sus ojos tan intensa que provocó que se abrieran al momento, despertando en la oscuridad fría de su habitación.

Grandes lágrimas se derramaban por los lados de su rostro medio cubierto por sus mechones oscuros de cabello. Había sido un sueño, uno muy terrible. Algo que aún le daba dolor y opresión en el pecho. Tenía casi 14 años y se encontraba soñando sobre un futuro, uno que en definitiva no quería ver llegar de esa manera.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, sintiendo agitación en su pecho mientras algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sobre su frente, obligando al menor a pasarse una mano por su rostro al momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse ante las ideas que brotaban una a una a su mente.

Tarde o temprano crecerían. Waylon estaba creciendo y desarrollándose en un ambiente sano. La familia de Eddie estaba completamente rota, y cada día la grieta se hacía cada vez más grande y más profunda.

Todos eran una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Su madre estaba cada vez más despegada a la realidad y su padre era un monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra. No había nada más que agregar a su descripción.

Waylon no necesitaba crecer con aquellas cosas cerca. Eddie era egoísta, sin embargo. Necesitaba esto, como había necesito la luz misma del día. La voz de Waylon era un balsámico, algo que lo hacía dejar de pensar, de sentir, limitándose a disfrutar de la amabilidad sin explicaciones aparentes.

Eddie había tendió la firme idea de que su amistad con Waylon tenía fecha de expiración. El reloj corría a medida que los años pasaban. Waylon eventualmente crecería, tendría pareja, iría a la universidad y haría un montón de cosas de las cuales Eddie nunca serian capaz de hacer. No podía seguirle el paso en todo momento, pese a haber hecho la promesa de protegerle siempre. A Eddie le disgustaba no poder cumplir con sus promesas.

Miró el reloj despertado en su mesa de noche, notando que eran las 4:45 de la madrugada. Aún tenía tiempo de volver a descansar y en realidad le hacía falta noches como estas.

Su padre había estado ausente por algunos negocios en otra ciudad y Eddie necesitaba reponerse de aquellas tormentosas noches pasadas. Agradecía enormemente esas oportunidades.

Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, suspirando. El recuerdo constante del sueño era demasiado realista para poderlo pasar por alto. Se preguntaría una y otra vez durante esa noche cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de que Waylon Park se alejara de su vida para siempre.

A Eddie le había costado bastante el tener que pasar a un grado superior. Ahora se encontraba más lejos de Waylon que antes. Tener que hacerse a la idea de no estar con él por tanto tiempo era casi tan duro como tener que ver a sus compañeros cada mañana, siendo objeto de miradas e indiferencia. Eddie no se sentía en conexión con nadie, ahora mucho menos al ser cambiado de salón. Había muchas caras nuevas y ninguna de ellas le era importante.

El maestro llegó temprano ese día, empezando apresurado la clase. Eddie se mantenía en el mismo lugar habitual, apartado de las personas en la esquina más próxima a la ventana, limitándose a mirar a través de ella. La química era una de sus materias menos preferidas antes las complicaciones que traía consigo.

Aunque si era sincero, ninguna de sus materias le era interesante, a decir verdad. Desvió su mirada por el salón, notando a algunos de sus compañeros socializar entre sí. Parecían conocerse de años, platicando de forma animada mientras formaban equipos para ejercicios futuros. A Eddie no le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener que hacer las cosas por su cuenta, siempre no se entrometieran en sus asuntos.

Su mirada chocó con los ojos de una chica que le miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su cabello era de un color café chocolate, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos y negros. Había curiosidad en su mirada mientras acomodaba en movimientos lentos un broche color dorado en su cabello.

Eddie se le quedó mirando por un breve momento antes de desviar la mirada. Le parecía extraño, ya que los ojos de la chica eran fuertes y penetrantes. Era casi como si lo estuvieran analizando.

Se sintió incomodo por un momento, intentando no prestarle mayor importancia, aunque bien sabía que, si giraba su vista nuevamente, volvería a encontrarse con aquellos negros ojos una vez más.

Las horas pasaron rápido y Eddie se tomó un momento para lograr ir a la zona de los estudiantes de menor año. Su mirada se aventuraba a recorrer los corredores, siempre estando atento por si notaba a Waylon a la distancia. Se sentía estúpido, pero era bastante común tener ese sentimiento día con día.

La suave y tierna mirada de Waylon le regresó el gesto en poco tiempo, mostrando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a su dirección. Era apenas un poco más alto, pero su complexión seguía siendo igual. Siempre le resultó muy lindo que Waylon fuera de cierta forma débil. Sentía como si fuera su deber protegerlo por ello.

— ¡Eddie! —comentó al estar cerca, estrechando al mayor entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

El corazón de Eddie se aceleró al momento, intentando calmar un poco sus emociones. Waylon olía a algo suave que no lograba identificar. Se tomó un breve momento para colocar su barbilla sobre los rizos rubios antes de soltarlo lentamente, lamentando la pérdida.

—Buenos días Waylon, ¿qué tal va tu día de clases? —

— ¡Excelente! Mañana vamos a tener una excursión a un museo, ¿puedes creerlo? He querido ir desde hace tiempo, pero mamá no ha tenido tiempo de llevarme por el trabajo. Miles trajo hoy una cámara antigua, dice que es de su abuelo, quizás la trajo a escondidas. Antes de que se me olvide, quiero darte esto… —

Waylon buscó entre su pantalón un pequeño trozo de papel algo maltratado. Le hubiera gustado no haberlo maltratado tanto.

Eddie tomó entre sus dedos el papel, extendiéndola, mientras miraba con ojos bien abiertos lo que estaba escrito. Era una invitación.

— Mamá me está organizando una fiesta este fin de semana…por mi cumpleaños. Es este viernes, pero la fiesta es el sábado. Espero que puedas ir. —

La voz de Waylon sonó ligeramente baja al mencionarlo. Eddie podía notar la pena en su semblante. Sabía bien que Waylon no era muy social, por lo que siempre sintió algo de pena en invitar a sus amistades.

Eddie no pudo evitar sonreír, empezando a planear en su mente los posibles regalos que podría darle. Se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

— Claro que estaré ahí, te lo prometo. —

El timbre no tardo en sonar, teniendo que despedirse de Waylon con pesar. La verlo alejarse por el pasillo, Eddie sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Si Waylon no tenía muchos amigos, él en definitiva no tenía a nadie más.

Las únicas fiestas de cumpleaños a las que había ido habían sido precisamente de Waylon y había sido hace mucho tiempo, cuando el rubio era aún muy pequeño. Cuando Eddie tenía más ilusiones por ello.

Su cumpleaños nunca había sido motivos de celebraciones. Su madre le había dado un par de pasteles en un par de ocasiones, pero no era nada excepcional.

No tenía amigos a quienes invitar y en realidad no deseaba que nadie conociera el ambiente tan denso de su hogar.

Waylon era la única persona que se acordaba de esa fecha y le daba algún detalle con anticipación.

A veces se preguntaba como el rubio podía ser tan bueno y complaciente con alguien como él, ya que incluso había escuchado de boca de su propio padre que su cumpleaños no era motivos de celebraciones. Siempre había recalcado que Eddie era en realidad un error.

El camino a casa fue solitario en esta ocasión. Eddie empezaba a plantearse como lograría poder asistir a la fiesta de aquel sábado. Había empezado a ayudarle a su madre con sus pedidos, cosa que no le importaba hacer en realidad.

El problema era su padre y sus estrictas normas en la casa desde hace tiempo. Eddie no se sentía con la motivación suficiente para pedir permiso alguno. No era como si tuviera a donde ir en realidad. Pero Waylon era una de sus más grandes prioridades.

Las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que parecían a simple vista. ¿Cómo era posible que cayera en una especie de crisis debido a una fiesta de cumpleaños? Sonaba muy tonto, pero era la verdad.

Además de la presión extra en querer darle a Waylon algo que realmente fuera especial Estaba seguro que se pasaría el resto de la semana rompiéndose la cabeza en idear algo. Quizás podría escapar por un rato de casa pensó.

La idea en si era bastante arriesgada considerando las consecuencias que podría tener. Esperaba que las cosas resultaran a su favor, aunque sea por una vez en su corta vida.

-.-

Su psicólogo le había recomendado escribir. Era algo muy importante para su terapia a su criterio.

Eddie había empezado hace un par de años ya. Eran como una especie de diarios, en donde escribía principalmente sus sueños, recuerdos y vivencias que le costaba mencionar en voz alta. A veces Eddie sentía que pasaba la mayor parte de su vida entre sueños, experimentando una gran cantidad de sensaciones por medio de ellos.

Era casi como si estuviera viviendo a través de ellos, logrando despertar una gran cantidad de emociones mediante ellos. Había de muchas clases, desde las pesadillas más intensas sobre sus oscuros días de infancia, hasta el extremo en donde recordaba a la perfección cada uno de los detalles durante sus días felices, en donde había juegos, donde había un parque y la compañía de Waylon.

Le gustaba soñar con Waylon, ya que sentía una sensación de calor al despertar. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro en esas mañanas, sin poder evitar sentirse al recordar cada detalle.

Era una sensación agridulce si era honesta consigo mismo, ya que en muchas ocasiones le había fallado de tantas formas, estando completamente ausente en muchos momentos de su vida por sus contantes problemas personales.

En su perspectiva, Waylon le había dado una gran cantidad de momentos felices que no habían sido correspondidos del todo, teniendo un resentimiento más resguardado dentro de su mente hacía su persona. Uno de los muchos ya existentes.

Podría decirse que sus problemas eran un secreto a voces y esa era una de las cosas por las cuales la ira había aparecido. Eddie había logrado dominar gran parte de sus arranques de ira, ya que en muchas ocasiones se había considerado un peligro para la sociedad en general.

No quería verse recluido o aislado, ya que había pasado la mayor parte de su juventud de esta manera. Eddie quería ser funcional, quería lograr muchas de sus metas, quería ser mejor de lo que nunca se le fue permitido ser.

El camino había sido largo.

Montones de cuadernos llenos se encontraban apilados en su escritorio. Había muchas notas en ellos, cosas sumamente personales que esperaba no mostrarle nunca a nadie. Algunas de esas cosas iban ligadas a sus deseos más reprimidos, en donde el panorama era mucho menos alentador.

Las recaídas eran normales en palabras de sus terapeutas. Eran años y años de traumas, logrando destruir por completo la autoestima y valoración personal que Eddie poseía. La seguridad en sí mismo había tardado en aparecer.

Era curioso que, pese a ser algo totalmente íntimo, siempre le costaba trabajado poder redactar las cosas que pensaba y sentía. Se sentía juzgado, como si tuviera a punto de cometer algún acto indebido. Era algo muy absurdo, pero Eddie no podía evitar sentirlo.

Tomó el bolígrafo con su mano izquierda, empezando a abrir una de las libretas negras a medio llenar.

Había aprendido con el paso de los años a usar ambas manos para las tareas cotidianas, ya que le era muy sencillo el poder trabajar en cosas manuales.

Al momento de coser podía usar ambas manos sin ningún problema, estaba orgulloso por aquel logro. Intentó despejar su mente lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Había cierta tensión en su semblante y un ligero entumecimiento en sus hombros. Recordaba los consejos de relajación de su terapeuta, usando la respiración profunda y contando hasta diez mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. Las palabras empezaban a fluir en su mente poco a poco.

“ _A veces siento que he pasado el mayor tiempo de mi vida viviendo a través de mis sueños._

_He tenido muchos, de muchos tipos, casi siempre siendo fragmentos de mis recuerdos pasados. Siento que me atormentan en muchos casos, como si no me dejaran ser libre de aquellos días. Como si siempre estuvieran presentes en mí, como un recordatorio permanente de que soy basura.”_

Eddie contempló las palabras escritas con un semblante relajado. Siempre era muy duro consigo mismo al momento de redactar, pero era algo normal en realidad. Era una manera de descargar un poco el sentimiento de rechazo que estuvo cautivo durante tantos años. Sentía que era lo correcto poder expresarlo.

_“Las cosas han ido mejorando con los años, pero a veces siento como si todo fuera un gran sueño, que al despertar nuevamente me encontraré en mi cuarto, sin poder evadir por más tiempo aquellas situaciones._

_Tengo un irracional miedo a que todo sea un sueño que ha durado por tantos años, pero no puedo evitarlo. La vida me enseñó a tener miedo en todo momento. A que las cosas buenas son verdaderamente efímeras.”_

Dejó descansar su cabeza por un momento, suspirando. Eddie nunca había sido en lo particular optimista en ningún aspecto, pero quería cambiar eso. Quería atreverse a más. Quería superar cada día todos esos malos ratos y poder ser una persona libre.

_“Quiero volver a creer._

_Quiero volver a tener ilusión. ¿Es mucho pedir?_

_Quiero disfrutar, quiero poder despertar sin tener esa opresión de dolor en mi pecho. Quiero vivir sin la preocupación constante de que algo horrible va a pasar, sin el temor constante de que todo es irreal y producto de mi mente._

_Quiero creer…con desesperación, que las cosas que me pasaron quedaron atrás, en definitiva. Quiero despertar un día y estar seguro de que mi existencia tiene algún propósito. Realmente quiero creer…_

_Aunque sea por un breve momento.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prometo que las cosas no van a ser tan malas aquí siempre!


	4. Monstruo

Los pasos de Eddie eran pesados y lentos.

Las calles estaban poco transitadas por su vecindario. Había caminado directo a casa al salir de clases, intentado despejar inútilmente su mente tras el pequeño encuentro con Waylon durante ese día. No podía dejar de pensar en todo el asunto relacionado con la fiesta de cumpleaños y lo que haría para poder asistir. Pensaba que quizás podría hacer algo a mano para poder regalarle a Waylon, por más desesperado que sonara. Estaba seguro que no podría conseguir dinero de su madre y contar con su padre, en definitiva, no había sido ni siquiera una opción.

Al salir de la escuela, la atenta mirada de aquella chica que había notado durante la clase le siguió la vista de cerca. Eddie empezaba a sentirse cada vez más incómodo respecto a este hecho, prefiriendo pasarlo por alto para no crearse muchos más conflictos de los ya existentes. Agradecía que no hubiera muchas personas a su alrededor en realidad, ya que la tranquilidad era una de las cosas que más agradecía en varios aspectos de su vida. Sin embargo, los momentos tranquilos siempre resultaban sumamente breves.

Al llegar a casa lo recibió la noticia de encontrar a su padre sentado a la mesa durante esa tarde. Su madre se encontraba cocinando, intentando mantenerse al margen de la situación el mayor tiempo posible, pese a ser notorio a simple vista el nerviosismo y creciente incomodidad en el que se encontraba por su postura.

Eddie soltó un muy bajo suspiro al momento de dejar su mochila y sentarse a la mesa, apretando los puños cerrados por debajo del mantel. Su padre se encontraba con un periódico puesto encima de su rostro, siendo algo que agradecía Eddie al no tener un contacto directo con su gélida mirada. La madre de Eddie no tardó en color un par de platos en la mesa de manera automática, siendo colocado su plato al final, antes de dejar una enorme jarra de limonada en medio de la mesa. Había un florero con algunas rosas que empezaban a marchitarse sobre el mantel celeste que su madre había hecho a mano. Era un detalle contrastante, pero Eddie creía que no había una mejor forma de representar su situación familiar actual.

Era una escena familiar tan atípica que casi se sentía irreal. El silencio era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Eddie y a su madre.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Edward? —comentó su madre en casi un susurro, empezando a levantar lentamente la vista en su dirección. Su padre había dejado su periódico aun lado, dedicándose únicamente a comer lentamente, como si fuera completamente ajeno a ambos. Eddie trago pesado, intentando calmar la creciente sensación de asco que creía en la boca de su estómago.

— Me fue bien. Es mi primera semana en el nuevo grado. Tengo compañeros nuevos. —

— Me alegra escuchar eso. —

Hubo más silencio durante la cena después de esos breves comentarios. Eddie comía lento, más por una necesidad básica que por el hambre misma. La llegada de su padre los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Se suponía que su salida de la ciudad duraría un par de días más pero había llegado antes de lo previsto. No era como si su padre diera mucha información de todos modos y no era como si estuviera interesado en conocer sus asuntos. Lo único que realmente le molestaba era la sensación constante de nausea que experimentaba en ese momento.

— Me invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños, el sábado por la tarde —comentó de manera ligeramente más elevada, manteniendo su postura recta para demostrar cierta determinación.

Hubo un ruido suave por parte de su madre, quien levantó la vista del plato con asombro para después girarla en dirección a su esposo. El hombre parecía apenas percibir el sonido, tragando grandes bocados de la comida servida en el plato, limitándose a perder su vista en algún punto indefinido de la habitación.

— Probablemente vaya. Es en la casa de los Park. Es el cumpleaños de Waylon —comentó por último Eddie para puntualizar. Su mano apretaba con cierta fuerza el tenedor, siendo un gesto más instintivo que otra cosa. El silencio volvió a ronda la cena en poco tiempo después de ese comentario. Eddie nunca se había creído capaz de decirlo en voz alta antes.

Tan pronto como apareció, su padre volvió a irse a trabajar.

Con un movimiento lento se despidió de su mujer al besar su mejilla, obteniendo apenas un suave murmuro por parte de ella al levantar la vista. Los ojos de Eddie se apartaron con rapidez, empezando él mismo a levantar los platos para lavarlos, intentando mantenerse al margen una vez más. Eddie siempre intentaba mantenerse al margen de todo.

Se había sentido tan ajeno a cada situación dentro de su casa que se había vuelto sumamente fácil aparentarlo. Escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse hizo que la tensión de sus hombros disminuyera, girando la vista hacia su madre una vez más. Apenas y se había movido de la mesa, mirando uno a uno como los pétalos marchitos de las rosas caían de manera suave sobre el mantel de encaje. La vida de su madre se estaba marchitando de igual manera.

Sus manos volvieron a los platos, intentando mantenerse lo más sereno posible, dejando que sus manos se ajustaran en torno a los platos con cierta fuerza. Algunos de sus mechones oscuros de cabello caían sobre su rostro de manera desordenada. Su cabello había crecido mucho de un tiempo a la fecha. No era como si fuera algo que planeara, simplemente le era irrelevante en momentos como estos el estado de su cabello. Su madre era quien solía cortarle el cabello después de todo. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones por el momento.

Al terminar de acomodar los platos limpios para secarse, Eddie tuvo el impulso natural de acercarse hasta su madre, rodeándola entre sus brazos de manera protectora y lenta. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de las rozas mientras los hacía, dejando que su cabeza se posara por un momento sobre la cabeza de su madre. La mujer pasó sus manos por sobre sus brazos, suspirando, alzando apenas un poco la mirada en su dirección. El dolor estaba impregnado en el rostro del menor, quien parecía querer contener las lágrimas que aparecían una a una en sus ojos.

— Las cosas cambiaran tarde o temprano…—murmuró Eddie, colocando un nuevo beso sobre la mejilla de su madre la cual había sido besado con anterioridad por los bruscos labios de su padre. Esperaba que las marcas que ambos tenían se fueran borrando con el tiempo, pero sería difícil saber que tanto tardarían en sanar aquellas marcas que eran invisibles a la vista, aquellas que se quedarían agravadas bajo la piel de ambos como cicatrices invisibles, probablemente por el resto de sus días.

Honestamente Eddie había estado esperando por alguna clase de reproche.

Estaba acostumbrado a las cosas malas que le pasaban en la vida, por lo que era sorpresivo cuando las cosas marchaban un poco bien. No hubo reproches, ni malos comentarios ni negativas al momento de mencionar lo del cumpleaños.

Anteriormente había dejado de ir a casa de los Park por la constante tensión que significaba tener que lidiar con su situación. Era mejor para ambos, pensó, el dejar de frecuentarse por un tiempo mientras las cosas continuaban así, esperando que la calma pudiera volver a rondar conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero la calma nunca llegó nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela las cosas continuaron igual de extrañas de lo que habían sido. Pudo toparse nuevamente con aquella atenta mirada oscura en el fondo de la habitación. Eddie suspiró lentamente al sentarse en su lugar, sintiendo como la mirada le seguía de cerca. ¿Qué demonios quería esa chica? No estaba seguro de haberla visto anteriormente, si era sincero consigo mismo. Incluso empezó a plantearse si sería alguna especie de estudiante nueva o algo por el estilo, ya que estaba seguro de que su cara no le era familiar para nada.  

La chica portaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros desgastados. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una diminuta cola de caballo que apenas y se formaba, con bastantes mechones castaños rodeando su rostro al ser demasiado cortos para sujetarlos. Intentó no darle más importancia mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar, del otro lado del salón, siempre cerca de la ventana.

Suficientes problemas tenía para ese entonces como para tener que preocuparse nuevamente por una nueva cosa durante su último año.

Dentro de poco pasaría a la escuela superior y Waylon a su vez pasaría a la escuela media. Miles Upshur continuaba siendo uno de los amigos que más frecuentaba Waylon, pese a su forma de ser tan ruidosa y entrometida en muchas ocasiones. A  Eddie no le molestaba para nada que Waylon tuviera nuevos amigos, ya que siempre supo que la gente no tardaría en relacionarse con Waylon ante su forma de ser tan amigable y noble. Era una pena, pensó, que durante gran parte de su estancia en la escuela ambos tuvieran que estar separados constantemente por sus edades y escolaridades.

A Eddie le hubiera gustado estar más presente en la vida de Waylon, pero de alguna manera el sentimiento de que esto era lo mejor le impregnaba con el pasar de los años. Pensar en eso no le llevaría a nada bueno, considerando el entusiasmo con la que el maestro intentaba explicar alguno de esos extraños procedimientos químicos que debían hacer para completar el experimento el día. Los oídos de Eddie alcanzaron a captar algunas cosas mencionadas, más su atención se enfocó únicamente al escuchar al maestro decir que debían formar equipos de trabajo. Los ojos de Eddie no tardaron en mostrar disgusto al momento.

Sus compañeros de clases no tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos, levantándose de sus lugares mientras conversaban, reían y comentaban diferentes cosas de su día, formando sus equipos de trabajo en poco tiempo. Eddie simplemente apartó la vista hacía la ventana, no siendo sorpresivo que nadie se pusiera de acuerdo con él en cualquier momento. Los detestaba a todos y ellos lo ignoraban a él constantemente. Las cosas eran mucho más sencillas de esa forman.

Un par de pasos suaves es escucharon al poco tiempo dirigirse hacia su lugar. Eddie levantó la vista después de un momento, encontrando la profunda y negra mirada de la joven que durante esos dos días le había parecido seguir de cerca. No era la única clase que tenían juntos en realidad, por lo que la incomodidad de Eddie se acrecentaba casa vez más. Ahora que la tenía más cerca, podía notar la palidez de su piel y un par de profundas ojeras situarse bajo su profunda y oscura mirada. Los labios de la chica eran delgados, de un rosa muy tenue. Eddie no sabía cómo reaccionar en realidad ante ella, limitándose a mirar expectante.

— Podemos hacer equipo si tú quieres —comentó la voz de la chica después de un corto lapso. Eddie parpadeo al momento, como si intentará procesar lo que estaba pasando.

 Podía sentir las miradas del resto de sus compañeros, las cuales mostraban cierto asombro y confusión al igual que él. Intentó idear algo en su mente, algo que le hiciera salir de esa situación, pero no encontró nada en concreto que decir para evadir aquella proposición, limitándose a suspirar suavemente, volviendo a reunirse con la mirada contraria en poco tiempo.

— Está bien. Hagamos equipo —comentó con lentitud mientras notaba como la chica se sentaba lentamente en el lugar continuo a él.

El profesor dio la indicación que todos tomaran sus respectivos lugares en las mesas de trabajo, empezando a explicar paso por paso lo que consistía el experimento, entregando en poco tiempo parte del material que usarían todos durante ese día. La chica misteriosa empezó a realizar algunas anotaciones en una libreta parcialmente destruida. Eddie parecía un tanto ajeno, ganando una mirada en poco tiempo al parecer poco interesando en el proyecto.

— La idea de hacer equipos es que ambos tengamos colaboración en el proyecto. —

— Estoy consciente de ello —comentó ante ella. Su mirada volvió a girarse en dirección de la ventana, sintiendo un codazo en poco tiempo sobre.

— ¡Oye! Yo no te insistí en hacer equipo conmigo. Debiste imaginar que algo así pasaría. —

— Escucha, no voy a retrasarme más en esta materia por esto, así que porque no mejor terminamos el proyecto y ya  —la voz de la chica era tranquila pero mostraba cierto tono autoritario. Eddie tenía que respetar eso al menos.

Con mala gana empezó a realizar el proyecto en conjunto, empezando a preparar las diferentes cosas que el maestro les había dejado sobre la mesa. Las cosas resultaron ser mucho más fáciles de lo que aparentaban y en poco tiempo empezaron incluso a ponerse al corriente al igual que los compañeros. La chica parecía realmente saber lo que estaba haciendo respecto al experimento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —comentó Eddie al poco tiempo, levantando la vista al notar el atisbo de sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro contrario. ¿Acaso había dicho alguna broma o algo?

— Mi nombre es Sarah. Sarah Daniels ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —

— Edward. Edward Gluskin, pero algunas personas suelen decirme Eddie. —

— ¿Te puedo llamar Eddie también? —

— Si así lo quieres. —

El silencio volvió a rondarlos mientras Sarah volvía a hacer algunas anotaciones. Eddie no era bueno en hacer apuntes en todo caso. Muchas de las cosas que ocurrían en materias como química o biología eran completamente ajenas a su persona. Era mejor en materias que incluían redacción, siendo mucho más fácil pensar de manera creativa que pensar de manera lógica. Aquella misteriosa chica parecía tener un gusto por las ciencias exactas, ya que dentro de poco tuvo listo todo, empezando a acercar nuevamente el tubo con sustancias hacia a Eddie en poco tiempo, haciéndole la indicación de que estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Sarah? —

— Me acabas de hacer una pregunta, Eddie. —

— Entonces tengo que hacerte una nuevamente. —La sonrisa de Sarah volvió a aparecer, haciendo carraspear un poco a Eddie ante la respuesta tan astuta y molesta. Los ojos de la chica se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Eddie se sentía expuesto repentinamente.

— ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando tanto? —preguntó con suavidad, aunque su postura indicaba un gran nivel de incomodidad al momento. Sarah parecía reprimir la ligera risa que brotaba de su garganta, llevando una de sus manos hasta lograr acomodar lentamente un mechón desordenado de su cabello.

— No lo sé. Supongo que eres diferente. Te comportas diferente al resto, al menos. Eso es interesante —aquello respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa de igual manera.

Aunque no era experto en esa área, Eddie había ayudado a seguir las indicaciones del maestro, logrando conseguir la realización del experimento mucho antes que sus demás compañeros de clase. Incluso el maestro estaba impresionado. La clase tardó poco tiempo en finalizar y uno a uno los compañeros fueron dejando el salón de clases. Sarah terminaba de recoger sus cosas mientras que Eddie le miraba de reojo, notando lo desgastado de su mochila y zapatos al momento.

— Nunca se había visto por aquí antes, ¿acaso eres nueva en esta escuela? —

— No eres muy observado, ¿verdad? —volvió a comentar sonriendo, dejando que su mochila terminara por acomodarse sobre su espalda al levantarse. — No soy nueva en esta escuela y no es la primera vez que tenemos clases juntos. —

— Realmente no te había notado antes, lo siento mucho si soné grosero. —

— No tienes que disculparte. Realmente no resalto mucho entre la multitud —comentó al alejarse lentamente a la salida, provocando aún más confusión de lo que había sido aclarado.

¿Acaso aquella chica ya había tenido más clases con él en el pasado? Realmente no podía recordarla. Por lo pronto decidió pasarlo por alto, agradeciendo el haber logrado finalizar un experimento con éxito al menos durante su estadía en la escuela media.

\--

El sábado había llegado más pronto de lo que imaginó.

Eddie se había estado rompiendo la cabeza en idear un buen regalo para Waylon durante esos días. Había aprendido algunas cuantas cosas de su madre en cuanto a costura y a tejido. ¿Qué tan patético sonaba llegar con una bufanda a casa de su mejor amigo? No había otra opción.

Había empleado buena parte de su habilidad y la ayuda de su madre en lograr terminarla a tiempo para la fiesta. Pese a que Helena estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, realizar ese tipo de trabajos manuales la mantenía animada durante las tardes, por lo que el trabajo en conjunto con su hijo había sido una buena manera de pasar el tiempo para ambos.

Eddie se había cambiado temprano ese día. Se había colocado un chaleco oscuro sobre su camisa de botones más formal, que de alguna manera le hacía sentir un tanto fuera de lugar ante la formalidad que presentaba frente al espejo. La pequeña cortaba de moño fue colocada al poco tiempo, pareciendo más que estaba a punto de ir a la iglesia que ir a la fiesta de su mejor amigo a unas cuantas casa de la calle.

Acomodó su cabello y bajó en poco tiempo hacía la estancia familiar, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la pequeña bolsa brillante en donde se encontraba la bufanda, envuelta en un delgado papel rojo que él mismo hacía acomodado a manera de hacerlo lucir más vistoso que antes.

Su madre se encontraba sentada en la sala, mirando su viejo álbum de recortes al momento. Al pasar frente a ella, Eddie podía notar sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas al recordar todos aquellos momentos experimentados en ese momento de su vida. Había muchas promesas que se rompieron y muchos momentos que jamás volverían en este instante. Al levantar su vista, Helena no pudo hacer otra cosa que regalarle una sonrisa a su hijo, eliminando el resto de la evidencia sobre su rostro con la mano.

— Me alegra mucho que aún mantengas contacto con los Park, Edward —comentó con voz cansada, acercándose para dejar un suave beso sobre la frente del menor, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Eddie al momento.

— Procuraré regresar temprano, ¿está bien? De todas formas no creo que se terminé muy tarde.  —Eddie volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre con cuidado.

Antes de alejarse por completo, su madre le tomó por un momento del brazo, provocando que la cabeza de Eddie se girara con duda en su dirección.

— Ten mucho cuidado, Edward. —

Eddie asintió, aunque no sabía muy bien a que se refería su madre. Emprendió marcha al poco tiempo, caminando por la calle mientras sentía la mirada de algunas personas seguirle. Quizás si se había vestido demasiado formal para la ocasión.

Al llegar a la puerta de los Park. Eddie podía escuchar las risas provenientes del interior. La puerta se abrió al apenas tocarla, siendo recibido por la enorme sonrisa de la señora Park.

— ¡Eddie! Me alegra tanto que pudieras venir a la fiesta. ¡Qué formal y apuesto luces, por cierto! Le decía a Waylon que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Estuvo preocupado toda la semana en saber si vendrías. —

— No le hubiera perdido por nada…por cierto, traigo este regalo, en realidad no es nada. —Eddie le entregó el pequeño regalo a la señora Park, quien no dudó en colocarlo entre el resto de los regalos, guiando en poco tiempo al menor hacía el patio trasero.

Eddie siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en cualquier entorno que lo pusieran, pero estar rodeado de chicos de 9 y 10 años era una experiencia que hacía tiempo no experimentaba nuevamente, no desde que compartió la escuela con Waylon hace un par de años atrás. No era de extrañarse toparse con la presencia de Miles Upshur nuevamente, más buena parte de los chicos que habían compartido clases con Waylon estaba presentes, incluyendo Chris Walker.

A Eddie siempre le asombraba notar que la altura de Chris era comparable a la de varios chicos de la escuela media incluso. Le era sorprendente que estuviera presente dado que muchos de la clase le tenían miedo, pero parecía tan inofensivo en medio del pasto, comiendo de forma lenta una paleta de color rojizo, manteniéndose un tanto ajeno del resto de los niños a su alrededor. Quizás las personas se equivocaban con Chris de la misma forma que se equivocaban al referirse a él en cualquier caso.

Eddie no tardó mucho tiempo en avanzar lentamente hasta lograr escuchar aquella risa tan particular que ya se había memorizado. La sonrisa de Eddie apareció casi al momento de sentir como un par de brazos le rodeaban de manera apresurada, agachando la mirada para notar el semblante sonrosado en el rostro de Waylon tras haber corrido directamente a su encuentro. Estaba agitado de igual manera, pero se notaba que el menor estaba más que feliz de verlo por la resplandeciente sonrisa que le regalo al levantar el rostro.

— ¡Viniste, Eddie, viniste! —

— Claro que iba a venir. Te dije que lo haría y aquí estoy. No se cumplen 10 años todos los días. —

Eddie acomodó lentamente su barbilla sobre el cabello contrario, permitiéndose de nueva cuenta cerrar sus ojos ante aquel simple gesto. Era algo que hacía de forma automática al tener a Waylon entre sus brazos. A veces se atrevía a pensar en que el lugar más seguro para Waylon era estar entre sus brazos, más intentaba mantener esos pensamientos al margen al considerarlos extraños e incorrectos. Al poco tiempo sintió como el rubio se alejó ligeramente de su agarre, fijando sus claros ojos cafés en su dirección.

— Dentro de poco serviremos la comida, ¿quieres venir a jugar con nosotros en lo que se hace la hora? —

— Preferiría ir a tomar algo y sentarme un rato, además no creo que sea justo para ellos. Les llevaría mucha ventaja —respondió al momento antes de guiñar un ojo en su dirección.

La risa de Waylon siempre sería una de las cosas más contagiosas que podría escuchar y verlo nuevamente integrarse con sus demás amigos en sus juegos acrecentaba la casi permanente sensación de calidez en su pecho que experimentaba únicamente al estar cerca del rubio. La señora Park no tardó en darle un poco de ponche de frutas, quedándose a la distancia mientras desviaba su dirección en el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta. Había algunas otras personas que posiblemente eran parientes de Waylon, además de una mesa de bocadillos cercana a la puerta y algunos otros detalles que indicaban que la fiesta de cumpleaños era de Spiderman.

Eddie nunca había celebrado, a su corta edad, una fiesta de cumpleaños como esas. Su madre le había dado algún presente y en más de una ocasión había pastel al llegar a casa, pero ninguno de sus compañeros eran invitados a su casa como los compañeros de Waylon, nunca recibía felicitaciones en la escuela, nunca parecía un verdadero motivo para celebrarse. La única persona que recordaba la fecha exacta era Waylon, dándole siempre algún detalle como regalo, pese a las constantes quejas de Eddie por restarle importancia al asunto. Waylon había insistido tanto en darle regalos conforme a los años que hasta le parecía extraño lo natural que se sentía el permitir que alguien se preocupara por el en ese aspecto. 

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que la comida empezara a servirse, tal como Waylon lo había dicho.

Los niños se formaron al poco tiempo mientras la señora Park repartía un par de hot dogs ante ellos. Eddie volvió a sentirse incomodo al tener que formarse, siendo el más grande de entre todos y agradeciendo internamente que la altura de Chris Walker no le hiciera sentir aun peor de lo que ya se sentía. Tener que compartir la mesa con los demás niños realmente no era una opción para Eddie, por lo que encontrar un lugar apartado del ruido parecía un recurso constante en sus hábitos sociales.

Eddie se acomodó lentamente cerca de un árbol, notando como el resto de los chicos se acomodaban en la mesa más cercana a puerta de entrada. Para su sorpresa, sintió como lentamente alguien se acomodaba a su lado al poco tiempo, girando su vista para notar el rostro de Waylon regalándole una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su plato sobre sus piernas, dejando su vaso de ponche de frutas al lado del vaso de Eddie.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Way? Ve con el resto de tus invitados a la mesa. Estoy seguro de que te estarán esperando. —

— Mamá dijo que estaba bien si quería venir a comer contigo. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, quería venir a quedarme aquí, si no te molestaba. —

— Waylon, tu nunca serás una molestia para mí —respondió de forma casi automática, limitándose a soltar una sonrisa al momento de observar el rostro contrario relajarse.

Waylon sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor en todo momento o circunstancia, sin importar que tan cansado estuviera o que tan alejado quisiera estar del resto del mundo. Comieron y hablaron, sintiendo como si el tiempo entre ambos no hubiera sido un factor que pudiera distanciarlos.

Waylon le contaba con entusiasmo sus días en la escuela, además de contarle lo que habían hecho anteriormente su familia y él durante las vacaciones pasadas, intentando poner al día a su mejor amigo de las diferentes cosas que ocurrían hasta el momento. Eddie hubiera deseado poder contarle tantas cosas a Waylon como le fueran posibles, pero narrar las terribles vacaciones que pasaban no era ni de lejos uno de sus mayores deseos, prefiriendo escuchar atentamente cada detalle de la vida del rubio, intentando relajar su semblante y hasta incluso atreviéndose a inclinarse ligeramente en su dirección.

— ¿Qué tal han estado tus clases de último año, Eddie? —

— Bueno, el otro día formamos equipos y he estado trabajando mucho con una chica de mi clase, se llama Sarah Daniels. Nunca la había visto antes. He logrado ponerme al corriente con los ejercicios de química atrasados. —

— Eso suena bien. Solo espero que ella no termine robándome a mi mejor amigo nada más —el comentario se había dicho sin pensar.

Al girar la vista en dirección a Waylon nuevamente, el rubio se limitó a terminar de comer su hot dog, como si quisiera evadir alguna especie de cuestionamiento por aquel comentario poco usual. Eddie prefirió pasar a otra cosa. No quería arruinar nada del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo después de todo, intentando mantener el ambiente lo más animado posible, manteniendo una sonrisa genuina en su rostro durante buena parte del día.

Eddie se había puesto a ayudar a la señora Park en los diferentes momentos de la fiesta después de eso. Servir el pastel y abrir los regalos habían sido cosas que Eddie había disfrutado de igual manera, pese a sentir que su regalo era verdaderamente insignificante en comparación a los juguetes y cosas dadas por el resto de los invitados de la fiesta. Un atisbo de nerviosismo se sintió en su pecho al notar como la bolsa de color azul fue dada en las manos del rubio, quien con entusiasmo levanto la tarjeta para leerla.

— Este regalo es de Eddie —comentó Waylon, empezando a retirar el papel vistoso con entusiasmo para revelar la pequeña bufanda hecha casi a su medida que mostraba colores naranja, verde oscuro, siendo esto parte de sus colores favoritos.

— Eddie… ¿tú hiciste esto para mí? —comentó la voz sorprendida de Waylon, quien no dudó en ningún momento en colocarse la bufanda para comprobar como lucía. Las mejillas de Eddie ardieron ante la pena de sentir la mirada de las personas sobre él, más aún al notar la cara de sorpresa que mostraba su mejor amigo al portar dicha prenda sobre sí.

— Mi madre me ayudó bastante. Se cosas muy básica sobre tejer, pero ella me estuvo asesorando en todo momento. Espero sea de tu agrado.

— ¡Me encanta! Tiene los colores que más me gustan, Eddie. En serio que me gusta mucho esto — no había nada fingido en el tono que Waylon le mostró.

Waylon era una persona sumamente transparente después de todo. Nunca había podido mentir, ya que era algo que se le notaba demasiado rápido. Eddie casi podía sentir el constante martilleo en el pecho al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras. Realmente le había gustado. Había valido la pena todas aquellas tardes de esfuerzo, pensó, sin poder contener la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro en poco tiempo.

Después de abrir los regalos, Eddie sabía que era tiempo de retirarse a su casa. Durante toda la fiesta se había sentido seguro y bien, teniendo que volver a la realidad en poco tiempo otra vez. Se despidió de la señora Park, quien en un gesto inesperado de dio un pequeño abrazo de despedida.

Alma Park tenía una manera de ser cálida y amable con todos, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que Waylon tuviera muchas de sus cualidades y su personalidad. Al no querer distraer a su amigo nuevamente, Eddie optó por no decir nada mientras se acercaba a la puerta, siendo detenido sorpresivamente por un par de delgados brazos al momento, sintiendo una cabeza apoyarse cerca de su hombro.

— ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte, Eddie? —

— No quería distraerte más de lo que ya te distraje todo el día. —

— Tú nunca serías una distracción, Eddie. —

El mayor se giró en poco tiempo, estrechando el cuerpo de Waylon una vez más. Se sentía tan extraño, como si la nostalgia le rondara repentinamente, no sabiendo cuando sería su siguiente oportunidad para volver a estar cerca de su mejor amigo como ahora, para poder escuchar su risa y convivir de manera tan despreocupada como lo hacía en este momento. La incertidumbre era una de las cosas que más lo mataban.

— Lamento haberte dado una bufanda de cumpleaños. Debo ser una de las personas más aburridas del mundo por regalarte algo como eso. —

— Es uno de los regalos más bonitos que me han dado, ¿sabes que lo hace tan especial? —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— Que lo hiciste tú mismo. —La voz de Waylon siempre sería su mejor balsámico.

Tener que salir por aquella puerta ese día había sido uno de los momentos más difíciles que recordaría de ese lapso. Eddie levantó la mano mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, dando un último gesto de despedida mientras la sonrisa de Waylon se hacía presente una vez más. Siempre agradecería esos momentos en los que podría olvidarse de los problemas por un instante.

Eran tan breves y tan escasos que casi parecía estarlos soñando realmente. Sobre todo cuando lo que lo recibió en casa fue el sonido del florero de la cocina romperse, escuchando el grito de su madre haciendo eco al poco tiempo.

Eddie corrió a toda velocidad rumbo a la cocina para encontrarse con la escena de su madre tirada sobre el piso, siendo jalado el mantel entre sus manos mientras se arrastraba lo más lejos de la imponente figura de Earl frente a ella, quien parecía dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque a la menor provocación. Grandes lágrimas parecían brotar por sobre los atemorizados ojos azules de Helena, mientras que en un inútil intento por protegerse llevaba ambas manos a su rostro. Las acciones de Eddie en ese momento eran más instinto que otra cosa.

Correr para interponerse entre Earl y su madre parecía ser lo correcto en ese momento. El sonido que se escuchó del golpe sobre su mejilla hizo un eco por toda la habitación, siendo seguido por el sonido de su madre al gritarle a su esposo para detenerlo. Eddie no sabía cómo podía mantener la fuerza para seguir de pie. Su mejilla estaba roja y había un rastro de sangre por la comisura de sus labios. El impacto había logrado aterrizar sobre sus labios ligeramente. Earl parecía aún más disgustado de notar a Eddie interponerse, pero el menor no retrocedió ante esto. No quería darle el gusto de que viera el miedo reflejarse en su mirada.

— No te metas en esto, Edward. Quítate —

— ¡No! —

— ¡Edward! Obedece a tu padre y apártate de esto… —

— _¡Él no es mi padre más!_ — gritaba Eddie, mientras empezaba a apretar los puños. La persona que estaba frente a él no merecía el título de padre nunca más. Él no lo había criado, ni le había mostrado otra cosa que no fuera violencia desde que tenía memoria. Su madre siempre se había encargado de todo lo referente a su cuidado y protección, pese a las agresiones, las amenazas y el dolor. — ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada nunca, maldito monstruo! — volvió a gritar sin pensarlo, obteniendo como respuesta que una fuerte mano se ajustara sobre su cuello en poco tiempo, logrando obstruir de forma abrupta su respiración.

Earl siempre había sido un hombre sumamente fuerte. No le costó para nada de esfuerzo levantar el peso de Eddie con una sola mano. El sonido de los gritos de su madre empezaban a escucharse como un eco al ser estrellado contra la pared más cercana, sintiendo los puñetazos caer uno a uno sobre su rostro, pecho y estomago en poco tiempo. Su vista empezaba a nublarse. Gotas de sangre empezaban a caer por su nariz después al sentir un golpe seco sobre la misma mientras la presión sobre su tráquea se volvía más persistente y restrictiva. Eddie empezó a jadear en poco tiempo, colocando una de sus manos sobre la muñeca encontraría sin poder ejercer mucha fuerza ante la sensación de impotencia y dolor.

Su madre parecía intentar apartar a Earl con todas sus fuerzas, ganando una patada por parte del mismo para mantenerla a distancia.

El dolor era punzante, pero la sensación de la falta de aire sobre su cuello era lo que en verdad le estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento en este instante. Earl lo dejó caer al piso de un momento a otro, empezando a dar patadas sobre la boca de su estómago con tanta fuerza que provocaba que algunas gotas de sangre fueran escupidas al momento. Deseó estar inconsciente. Deseó poder dejar de sentir el dolor ante la sensación de su costilla al romperse al poco tiempo o la sensación punzante en su rostro ante su nariz rota, su labio hinchado o su tráquea dañada por la presión.

Eddie siempre se preguntaba en momentos como este si aquel monstruo terminaría matándolo al perder el control. Se preguntaba si su madre habría podido reponerse de eso y si su padre al fin podría obtener el castigo que merecía. ¿Alguien notaría al otro día su ausencia en la escuela? ¿Acaso alguien le explicaría a Waylon por qué ya no podría tejerle otra bufanda más?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy acostumbrada a escribir violencia. No es lo mio simplemente. Lo siento si esto resulta fallido.


	5. Different

Habían pasado tres años después de ese día.

Los recuerdos seguían persistentes en la memoria de Eddie, recordando la perfección el sentimiento de calor y bienestar que sintió al permanecer la mitad del día en la casa de los Park, compartiendo diferentes memorias al lado de la persona más importante en su vida. El resto del día, Eddie se la había pasado en cama, sintiendo el dolor punzante en sus costillas lastimadas y la sensación de escozor proveniente de su mejilla hinchada y su nariz dañada, intentando mantenerse lo más quieto posible ante la sensación de pesadez de su cuerpo. Había perdido el conocimiento poco tiempo después de que Earl había dado un puntapié sobre su estómago, siendo este el último recuerdo de las agresiones y la violencia poco fundamentada. Despertar en la oscuridad de su cuarto no lo hacía sentir del todo seguro en cualquier caso.

Su madre había entrado al poco tiempo con un par de pastillas y una taza de té. A Eddie le costó el doble de esfuerzo poder levantar ligeramente su cuerpo. El calor del líquido se sentía horrible dentro de boca, prefiriendo en cualquier dormir que otra cosa. Las pastillas eran unos poderosos analgésicos que su madre acostumbraba usar constantemente. La dosis eran demasiado fuerte en todo caso, lo que Eddie agradecía de sobremanera al poder dormir con mayor facilidad durante esa noche.

El resto de la semana la tuvo que pasar en cama de igual manera. Las contusiones le hacían difícil cualquier tarea, jurando incluso que alguna de sus costillas debía estar rota por el dolor tan punzante que sentía al apenas intentar levantarse ligeramente. Su garganta estaba irritada por los diferentes hematomas que se formaron a las pocas horas. Hablar le costaba un esfuerzo muy grande, guardando silencio e intentando descansar en todo momento, prefiriendo permanecer dormido que enfrentar la realidad. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba Earl y realmente no le interesaba para nada. Había dejado de ser su padre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La discusión que se originó en su casa había sido por dinero. Aquella persona que se suponía era su padre casi lo había ahorcado y casi matado por una discusión sobre los diferentes gastos de la casa. Su madre únicamente había preguntado para comprar las cosas en el mercado para el resto de la semana y Earl perdió el control. Se había alterado a tal grado de querer estrangularla, siendo esa la escena que había presenciado en la cocina al llegar. No era de extrañarse que siempre perdiera el control, haciendo pagar los platos rotos a su familia por su temperamento.

Eddie siempre había sentido el instinto de defender a su madre pese a todo, aunque fuera una constante en poner en riesgo su propia vida para ello. Era casi un deber, algo que tenía que hacer de manera casi obligatoria, ganando en muchos casos bastantes contusiones, marcas en su rostro y una casi completa pérdida de la confianza en sí mismo y en el resto de las personas.

Había recordado los golpes y las marcas que había dejado en su rostro con mucha claridad, sintiendo rabia, tristeza y una casi permanente impotencia ante el hecho de tener que soportar esto día con día. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que pasaría después de asistir a la fiesta de su mejor amigo, Eddie probablemente hubiera preferido quedarse un par de horas más y ayudar a la señora Park a limpiar las diferentes mesas de sus invitados. A Eddie le gustaba sentir el ambiente familiar de aquella casa, siendo una experiencia completamente diferente a lo que había experimentado en su propia familia.

Siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría crecer en un hogar normal. La palabra hogar era un sinónimo de todo lo que pasaba en casa de Waylon, teniendo protección, cariño y amor, cosas elementales que hacían que el rubio se transformara en la maravillosa persona que en realidad era. Si Eddie había crecido entre el odio, la agresión y la violencia, ¿acaso era una bomba de tiempo de transformarse en un monstruo similar? Siempre había creído que esos sentimientos cálidos en su interior algún día morirían. Había más resentimiento que otra cosa y nada bueno podría resultar de eso.

Reincorporarse a la escuela después del incidente había sido una tarea realmente titánica de realizar. Sus pasos eran lentos y cansados, sumado al hecho de tener bastantes marcas en su rostro y una sensación de pesadez sobre su torso. Eddie prefería intentar volver a la escuela que tener que soportar las constantes miradas de Earl y los sollozos suaves de su madre durante gran parte del día. El dolor físico era más tolerable que cualquiera de esas dos cosas en realidad. Había creído que ninguno de sus compañeros se preocuparía realmente si estaba presente o no, por lo que su sorpresa fue total al encontrar el angustiado rostro de Sarah al verlo llegar en ese estado, escuchando sus múltiples preguntas sobre qué tipo de accidente había tenido y ayudándole en muchas de sus tareas y actividades durante buena parte de su recuperación posterior. Eddie no estaba para nada acostumbrado a este trato.

Las lágrimas de Waylon al verlo habían sido mucho más difícil y doloroso de lo que imaginó. Tener que  consolar y ocultar la verdad a su mejor amigo era una de las cosas que más había lamentado, sobre todo por la inmensa necesidad de hundirse sobre su hombro y soltar la verdad acerca de la condición en la que estaban viviendo durante años. El silencio siempre sería uno de sus más grandes aliados, por lo que cerrar los ojos y suspirar sobre el cabello del menor parecía ser de las cosas más indicadas y correctas en un momento como este.

Había pasado el último año de la escuela media de forma ausente y ajena a todo. Llegar a la escuela superior significaba un gran cambio, sobre todo porque cada vez estaba más cerca de tener edad legal para trabajar. Eddie no podía esperar por obtener cada vez más independencia, empezando a idear una especie de plan de escape. Estaba cada vez más lejos de Waylon y de eso no había duda alguna. Waylon también paso a la escuela media durante ese lapso en donde Eddie había empezado la escuela superior. No era de esperarse que continuara siendo amigo de Miles Upshur, quien parecía desarrollar un interés por las actividades del periódico escolar durante esos años. La mayoría de los compañeros de Waylon mantenían constante contacto con él, por lo que Eddie suponía que realmente no le haría falta en su vida por el momento.

Se había hecho el propósito de en un futuro poder ser alguien mejor y no permitir que el monstruo en su interior saliera. Dentro de sus ambiciones estaba el encontrar un trabajo para poder buscar aquella vida a la cual nunca tuvo oportunidad de vivir. Las cosas las hacía con la motivación de ser alguien diferente, de poder encontrar un equilibrio en su vida, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba la constante necesidad de poder ofrecerle algo positivo en un futuro a Waylon. Sonaba ridículo y enfermizo de que parte de sus ideales giraran en torno a una persona, pero las cosas se volvían diferentes y buenas. Quería sentirse así el mayor tiempo posible en realidad.

Su último año en la escuela superior había llegado en buen momento. Sabía que sería el primer día de Waylon de igual manera, por lo que el ritual de esperarlo en la entrada parecía lo más indicado que hacer en el momento.  Los pasos de Eddie eran mucho más firmeza y seguros que antes. Su constitución había cambiado bastante a decir verdad. Siempre fue más alto que el promedio, pero ahora podía resaltar por sobre el resto de los jóvenes de su edad ante su cuerpo musculoso y un tanto atlético.

Curiosamente, Eddie nunca había practicado ningún deporte y no estaba interesado para nada en empezar en este momento de su vida, teniendo esta constitución en parte por los genes heredados de Earl. Era curioso lo bien y mal que se sentía respecto a su apariencia, ya que le daba cierta seguridad y a su vez sentía cierto desagrado al ver el reflejo en el espejo, encontrando características que en definitiva hubiera deseado no heredad de él.

Una chaqueta negra y un par de pantalones oscuros le daban una apariencia un tanto más ruda y agresiva. Las botas de combate empezaron a formar parte de su guardarropa desde hace años al ser más prácticas para usar en todo momento y situación. Su cabello negro había sido cortado en una mohawk, portándola perfectamente acomodado hacía atrás y  con los lados completamente rasurados y afeitados.

Su rostro apenas mostraba algunas marcas de las antiguas contusiones formadas, pero Eddie podría admitir abiertamente que poco quedaba de esos vestigios en ese momento de aquel día en particular. Había cierta seguridad en su andar, una seguridad que nunca antes creyó experimentar al sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderse al momento, sin necesidad de estarse escondiendo a cada instante como lo había hecho durante tantos momentos de su infancia.

Había enojo y muchos otros sentimientos negativos que se habían incrementado con los años, pero prefería mantener esos sentimientos apartados en este día en especial. El sonido de la voz de Sarah al llamarle lo detuvo en seco, girando su dirección hasta toparse con la escuálida complexión de su única amiga durante todos estos años de escuela. El cabello castaño de la joven había llegado hasta la altura de sus hombros y había crecido apenas un poco en estatura y constitución, más su casi permanente sonrisa aparecía en todo momento al interactuar ambos.

— ¡Buenos días, Edward! ¿Hoy es el gran día, no? —comentaba con voz burlona, sabiendo de antemano que lo que tanto estaba esperando Eddie ese día era ver a su amigo de infancia aparecer por la puerta. Eddie siempre se preguntaría porque aquella chica había mostrado tanto interés en estos años, pero era agradable sentir aquellas atenciones en realidad. Había cosas que Sarah había conocido de su vida que pocas personas habían visto, resultando más una especie de apoyo durante sus años posteriores que otra cosa. Había cierto compañerismo entre ambos y eso le resultó bastante conveniente.

Eddie no respondió nada ante la pregunta. Estaba demasiado concentrado en estar atento a la puerta, sin querer admitir abiertamente la emoción que experimentaba con la simple idea de volver a ver a Waylon con regularidad. Eddie nunca había sido muy expresivo en sus emociones, pero la idea lo hacía sentir extraño, como si estuviera experimentando alguna especie de estado eufórico. A lo lejos pudo notar como los pasos perezosos de Waylon se acercaban lentamente por las escaleras, sosteniendo una mochila negra sobre su suéter color verde oscuro.  

Ese tipo de colores siempre le habían sentado bien con el tono de su cabello y piel. Eddie tenía que despejar su mente de esas ideas tan extrañas, pero no podía evitar pensar que Waylon era la persona más atractiva que conocía. La mirada de Waylon se llenó de sorpresa al notar a Eddie a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El corazón y la respiración de ambos parecían ser sostenida al mismo tiempo. La atenta mirada de Sarah no quería perder detalle de aquel extraño y particular encuentro.

— Ve por él. —

Eddie no podía contenerse por más tiempo. Tenía el miedo irracional de que Waylon se sintiera decepcionado al verlo, de sentirse rechazado por el encuentro que tanto había esperado por tantos años con impaciencia.

El tiempo parecía detenerse a  medida que ambos se acercaban el uno al otro, estrechándose en un cálido y fuerte abrazo que demostraba todas aquellas emociones que no podían ser dichas en voz alta. El martilleo en el corazón de Eddie se iba acelerando a medida que sentía las manos de Waylon aferrarse ligeramente a su chaqueta, antes de soltarse. Eddie lamentó la pérdida de sus brazos, más la mirada contraria no tardó en toparse con la suya en poco tiempo. Hubo una ligera sonrisa entre ambos, sintiendo por un momento como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en su relación. Waylon seguía siendo la misma persona maravillosa con la que había crecido y Eddie continuaba sintiendo la opresión en su pecho, como si no perteneciera a su mundo.

— Oh Eddie, luces tan…diferente. —

— Me siento diferente —contestó el mayor, sin poder contener el suspiro suave que brotó de sus labios al notar la expresión en la mirada contraria. Sus ojos eran cafés y claros, bastante suaves en todo momento y situación. A Eddie siempre le había encantado la expresividad de la mirada de Waylon, siendo capaz de poder admirarla durante un largo tiempo si se le permitía.  

Waylon continuaba siendo de constitución más pequeña que la suya. Podría decirse que Waylon era ligeramente más bajo que el promedio, ya que llegaba justo a la altura de su pecho y su cuerpo era más delgado en constitución al suyo. Tal parecía que jamás perdería la costumbre de querer proteger a su amigo de infancia.

— Tú también has cambiado bastante. Has crecido mucho, Waylon. —

— No tanto como tú lo has hecho, Eddie. —Waylon se le quedó mirando por un breve momento con curiosidad, más aún al notar la forma tan peculiar en la cual tenía su cabello. Eddie soltó una suave risa, intentando disipar un poco el silencio que se había situado entre ambos.

— Tu cabello luce diferente igual y tu voz suena tan…grave y formal. Nunca creí que te vería con un tipo de corte así. Siempre luciste muy formal cuando éramos niños. —

— Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, Way. Creo que tú también tienes el cabello de manera diferente, ¿acaso le dejaste crecer más? —

 — Solo un poco. Quería verme diferente para la escuela superior, ¿crees que luzca lo suficientemente diferente para esta nueva etapa? —

— Lo diferente te sienta realmente bien… —Ambos rieron con nerviosismo por un momento antes de girar la vista en dirección a la puerta.

El sonido de la voz de Miles Upshur  se escuchaba por todo el lugar de manera estruendosa mientras que se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta encontrarse con Waylon frente a frente. Portaba una camisa oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, portando su cabello castaño desordenado por el movimiento de su andar. 

Su brazo empezó a colocarse sobre sus hombros, provocando que la risa de ambos se elevara al momento. Eddie se mantenía serio nuevamente, arqueando ligeramente una ceja. La mirada de Sarah continuaba siguiendo de cerca todas las interacciones.

— Park, ¿por qué no me esperaste como habíamos acordado desde el principio? —

— ¡Quería llegar temprano, Miles! Siempre te tardas mucho en llegar a la escuela, ¿qué tantas cosas haces? —

— ¡Negocios, Park! Hago negocios. —

Ambos empezaron a platicar y bromear, provocando que Eddie tomara cierta distancia de la situación. Sarah se acercó al poco tiempo, dando un ligero codazo sobre su brazo, provocando que la atención de los recién llegados se alzara en su dirección con curiosidad.

— Waylon, Miles, les quiero presentar a Sarah. Va en el mismo grado que yo —

Waylon nunca había conocido a ninguna persona que fuera amiga de Eddie en el pasado, por lo que sus ojos se agrandaron al momento, sin poder contener la sorpresa y confusión.

— ¡Oh! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…—

— Waylon, si, lo sé. Eddie me ha hablado de ti antes en realidad. —

— Bueno, nunca he oído hablar de ti en realidad…pero me alegra que nos conozcamos ahora. —

— Creo que nunca se dio la oportunidad antes de que nos conociéramos, pero realmente espero que podamos llegar a conversar con más calma —

Las manos de Waylon y de Sarah se estrecharon por un momento. Había cierta duda en la mirada de Waylon, pero intento disipar rápidamente cualquier sentimiento de extrañeza en aquel encuentro. Eddie se mantenía un tanto apartado al momento. Pese a que ambos eran las únicas personas con las que podía contar en realidad, Eddie nunca había sentido que pudiera existir una conexión mucho más directa entre Waylon y Sarah. Waylon era animado, social y bastante alegre en todo momento. Sarah estaba acostumbrada a hacer comentarios de humor negro, usando el sarcasmo en todo caso para intentar mantenerse alejada del resto de las personas. Eran sumamente diferentes.

El sonido de la campana sonó al poco tiempo, logrando que los cuatro jóvenes volvieran su atención a su alrededor.

— Será mejor que vayamos a clases, no sería bueno que dieran esa mala impresión durante su primer día. Eddie y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a eso y créanme que no es muy agradable notar las miradas de los profesores —

— Ni siquiera sabemos en donde tendremos clases, ¿vienes, Park? —

— Si Miles, nada más dame un momento. —

Tanto Sarah como Miles se alejaron al poco tiempo. Eddie giró su vista en dirección a Waylon, quien parecía bastante concentrado en notar cada cambio en su rostro, pudiendo sentir su mirada recorrer cada facción, sintiéndose completamente expuesto ante él. Eddie no quería apartar la mirada en todo caso. ¿Por qué siempre que se miraba con Waylon tenía la necesidad de estrecharlo entre sus brazos? Creía que esa necesidad se haría menos persistente con los años. Creía que era parte de su necesidad de querer protegerlo en todo momento, de querer apoyarlo en cualquier situación. Los años habían pasado y el sentimiento creciente en su interior empezaba a tener más claridad que antes.

— Vaya, Eddie... ¿cuantos años han pasado desde que nos distanciamos? —

—Tres años. Han pasado tres años desde entonces. —

Los ojos de Waylon parecían entrecerrarse ante la cantidad de años mencionados. ¿Tanto tiempo había sido? Parecía casi doloroso de mencionar en voz alta. Había tantas cosas en el aire, tantas cosas que decir en un momento como este, pero las palabras parecían estancarse repentinamente. Eddie se atrevió a levantar ligeramente la mano, pasando sus dedos de manera distraída por sobre el hombro contrario. El acto fue más instintito que otra cosa, provocando que la mirada de sorpresa de Waylon apareciera.

— Lo siento tanto, cariño, realmente me hubiera gustado estar más presente en tu vida. —

— ¿Qué nos pasó, Eddie? ¿acaso ya no podremos recuperar todo ese tiempo? ¿fue algo que dije, que hice? —

—No, no. Claro que no, Waylon. Tú nunca hiciste nada malo. No digas esas cosas, ¿sí? Te prometo que hablaremos de esto con más calma, tienes que ir a clase. No quiero que se te haga tarde en tu primer día. —

Waylon asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido con aquella respuesta. Ambos caminaron a paso lento hasta que Waylon giró por otro pasillo, regalándole una mirada a Eddie nuevamente antes de alejarse. El mayor se tardó un poco más de tiempo en ir hacía su salón ante ese encuentro. El martilleo de su corazón era persistente y muchas de sus antiguas dudas habían sido confirmadas con aquella breve pero significativa interacción.

Las cosas serían verdaderamente diferentes ahora, atreviéndose a pensar con claridad por primera vez que el sentimiento que tenía por Waylon iba más allá de la amistad y la protección. _Estaba enamorado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización doble because...yes (?).
> 
> ¿Qué opinan de esta transición de tiempo? Había querido llegar a este punto de la historia desde hace mucho. Oficialmente se ha transformado en un High School AU y estoy feliz por ello.


	6. "All I see is what's in front of me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una fiesta de disfraces en puerta y Eddie lo único que tenía en mente es si sería una buena oportunidad para poder estar cerca de Waylon nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía tiempo que no actualizaba este fic en particular. Deberán saber que le tengo un cariño muy especial, sobre todo por la manera en la cual he estado manejando a Eddie en esta historia. Intento darle un enfoque diferente a su infancia y adolescencia tras los problemas en casa, realmente espero que el resultado este saliendo bien.
> 
> De nueva cuenta, les agradezco por su paciencia a quienes me lean y a quienes sean testigos cercanos de las diferentes inseguridades que se me han presentado en el camino. Este fic en particular refleja parte de esas inseguridades por el tema central de idealizar algo en nuestras mentes. En este caso, Eddie idealiza el hecho de poder estar cerca de Waylon, como todos alguna vez idealizamos algo o alguien de alguna manera.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, espero les guste este capítulo. Halloween season, por cierto!

Eddie tenía una rutina muy marcada para cada aspecto de su vida. Entre las muchas actividades que realizaba para cumplir con todas esas tareas autoimpuestas, estaba la de hacer una limpieza cada cierto tiempo, intentando sacar las cosas que eran poco utilizadas en su vida cotidiana.

Le había hablado a su terapeuta sobre esto, siendo considerado como una forma para deshacerse de todas esas cosas que se acumulaban día con día en su casa, aligerando así un poco la carga no solo de manera material, sino dejando ir parte de esos recuerdos y malas experiencias consigo. Eddie siempre había sentido una especie se sensación liberadora al sacar los montones de cajas y bolsas de su espacio personal, sintiendo con eso incluso que lograba liberar ciertos demonios escondidos en el recuerdo.

Era una especie de metáfora de alguna forma. Eddie sentís que al dejar ir todos esos objetos, era como dejar ir parte del pasado que tanto tiempo le había marcado en su rumbo, por lo cual, al poder tener despejado cada vez más el espacio de su casa, podía tener despejado de igual manera su mente.

Esta tarea por lo regular era hecha los fines de semana, intentando hacerla un día que estuviera particularmente libre de cualquier ocupación o distracción. Eddie no solía salir mucho los fines de semana. Jamás se había considerado una persona social, pudiendo contar las pocas amistades que tenía con los dedos de una sola de sus manos. Jamás se había sentido mal por eso, sin embargo.

Siempre considero mejor tener amistades sinceras a tener un montón de personas a su alrededor, quienes nunca mostraban una preocupación realista por los aspectos que experimentaba casi de manera silente. Ya había sentido esa sensación en toda su etapa de estudiante. Poco necesitaba de eso ahora, considerado esta etapa de su vida como una especie de reconstrucción para todos los daños que su niñez y adolescencia causo.

La tarea de acomodar las cosas empezaba desde temprano. Después del desayuno, Eddie ponía manos a la obra, siempre vistiendo sus prendas más informales y cómodas, totalmente diferentes de sus prendas cotidianas.

Sería una tarea en teoría fácil, ya que desde hace casi más de dos años había empezado con este tipo de hábitos, logrando deshacerse de buena parte de las cosas amontonadas de su familia, sorprendiéndose incluso con la facilidad con la cual podía votar las cosas de menos utilidad en su uso cotidiano, creyendo en algún punto que la tarea le costaría trabajo por el sentimentalismo en algún punto.

No era sorpresivo, sin embargo, que parte del enojo y recientemente se vieran reflejados al encontrar objetos personales provenientes de su padre.

Eddie había sostenido una vieja caja de herramientas oxidadas durante un par de minutos. La había encontrado en el desván, apilada junto a otro par de cajas que contenían diversos objetos similares. Nada tenía una utilidad en realidad, puesto que gran parte de las herramientas se encontraban oxidadas,

 Al encontrar la caja, una serie de imágenes mentales llegaron a la cabeza, recordando la manera en la cual su padre se pasaba buena parte de sus días libres en el garaje, bebiendo unas cuantas latas de cerveza mientras intentaba inútilmente reparar el auto. El resultado siempre era infructuoso al ser poco habilidoso en esas tareas. Cuando la molestia y la frustración se combinaban con el alcohol en exceso, pocas cosas podrían resultar bien después de eso.

Arrojar las herramientas al piso de manera estruendosa fue una reacción familiar para Eddie. Haha tendió arranques de ira desde muy temprana edad, siendo cada vez más recurrentes a medida que crecía. En la escuela superior tuvo un par de incidentes por eso, logrando incluso ser suspendido de un par de ocasiones.

La frustración y la ira iban de la mano en momentos como esos, en donde únicamente la firme idea de no llegar a ser como su padre lograba despertar una reacción diferente en su manera de actuar o reaccionar. Eddie había intentado por todos los medios no tener nada que ver con su padre.

Había tardado demasiado tiempo en entender que su parecido físico a ese hombre no tenía que afectarle de sobremanera, pese al hecho de despreciar con crudeza en reflejo frente al espejo cada mañana en su rutina. La mirada de su madre era quien le regresaba la mirada, agradeciendo que sus ojos claros fueran heredados de ella en particular.

No tenía nada que despreciar del recuerdo de su madre. Ella había sido una víctima más, pese a tener un largo camino que recorrer para poder perdonar todas las cosas experimentadas durante esos períodos oscuros.

La mayoría de las cosas que encontraba eran donadas o tiradas, dependiendo de su nivel de utilidad. La mayoría de la ropa de su infancia había sido entregada a diversos albergues juveniles, al igual que los escasos juguetes que pudo rescatar a medida que inspeccionaba las diferentes cajas en el pequeño desván.

Parecía que la tarea de ese día en particular sería archivar. Había encontrado algunas cuantas cajas con bastantes hojas por los alrededores, notando que la mayoría de las hojas eran diferentes documentos que Eddie desconocía en realidad su procedencia.

Asumía que parte de eso tenía que ver con las diferentes comisiones de su madre, aunque dudaba que Helena realmente hubiera estado tan comprometida para hacer una contabilidad tan elaborada con sus diferentes ventas en cuanto a vestidos y comisiones se trataba. Al quedar descartada la primera opción, Eddie cayó en cuenta que la mayoría de las facturas eran por diferentes articulas comprados en tiendas de automóviles, relacionando directamente ese tipo de documentación con las actividades que su padre presuntamente hacía en su tiempo libre.

Rápidamente descartó la caja, teniendo la firme idea incluso de incendiarla en un momento dado. Debía calmar su concentración, sin embargo, ya que había un par de cajas más por revisar en el fondo, intentando recordad sus ejercicios de respiración a medida que su mente se relajaba lentamente. Después de unos momentos de permanecer con los ojos cerrados, Eddie volvió a sus tareas, empezando a sacar las cajas del fondo de desván, dándose cuenta al abrir una lentamente que había un montón de cuadernos arrugados y maltratados, muchos de ellos con las hojas desprendidas por los años, cayendo en cuenta que esas eran las cajas donde solía guardar sus diferentes recuerdos de la escuela.

Para sorpresa de Eddie, quien imaginó que el recuerdo sería algo doloroso o algo indiferente a su parecer, una enorme sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al empezar a revisar algunas cuantas hojas sueltas, acomodándose incluso en el piso mientras daba un vistazo rápido a algunos cuantas apuntes mal estructurados.

Jamás se había considerado un buen estudiante, prefiriendo distraerse con diversas cosas al momento de estar en las clases. Ninguno de los maestros que tuvo en toda su etapa de estudiante le motivó a continuar con sus estudios en un futuro. Parecía que todos pensaban que Eddie en realidad no tenía un futuro muy brillante, por lo que la apatía era una máscara que solía usar de manera permanente en esos casos.

El recuerdo era del todo agridulce, porque recordaba también muchos momentos experimentados con Waylon. Pese a ser de grados distintos, la escuela siempre significo una pequeña válvula de escape en donde podía refugiarse de sus problemas de alguna forma. El recuerdo de los momentos con Waylon era mucho más persistente ahora que encontraba esos cuadernos. La mayoría estaban en blanco, recordando la poca importancia que presentaba a las diferentes tareas y trabajos asignados.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, los recuerdos de sus años de estudiante eran sumamente comunes en sus recuerdos, pero al tener estas evidencias, podía sentir la presencia de esos días casi de manera tangible. Era extraño, sobre todo al notar cierta nostalgia en la forma en la cual hojeaba las diferentes libertas, descubriendo algunos cuantos bocetos y dibujos de lo que posteriormente se volvería su profesión.

Desde corta edad, Eddie siempre había sentido una gran admiración por las habilidades de confección de su madre. No era de esperarse que en base a esa observación, pudiera dominar y perfeccionar en poco tiempo habilidades similares a esa. Su madre le había instruido, pero fue la práctica en base a su casi total asilamiento lo que lo llevó a desarrollar una técnica propia.

Sus dibujos empezaron siendo copias de los diseños de diferentes revistas de moda. Con el tiempo, Eddie fue descubriendo que cada vez necesitaba menos el ver las fotografías para poder plasmar los modelos. Poco a poco se fue aventurando a crear e imaginar cosas propias, hasta el día en particular en donde al fin había logrado elaborar algo que era completamente el reflejo de su estilo personal.

Nunca pudo admitir que era completamente original, ya que siempre habría alguna referencia implícita entre los diversos estilos, pero en ese momento se había sentido completamente orgulloso de su logro.

Al ponerlo en práctica, se había dado cuenta que los detalles pequeños como bordados, piedras y demás adornos hechos a mano sería parte de su distinción particular, logrando experimentar con diferentes texturas al momento de emplear sus diseños personales. Su madre se había quedado realmente asombrada por su avance, siendo una de las pocas veces que la escuchó felicitarlo con total sinceridad por la realización de una tarea realmente elaborada para su edad.

Su atención volvió a los cuadernos al darse cuenta de unos bocetos en particular que conformaban un diseño que había elaborado casi de manera catedrática, como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte al diseñarlo. Eddie casi se había echado a reír al ver los diferentes bocetos y el resultado final de su proyecto improvisado de disfraz para Halloween, habiendo optado por el tema de “monstruo clásico” al haber elegido vestirse de Frankenstein durante ese año en particular.

No era partidario de la celebración, ya que habían sido contadas las ocasiones en donde había salido a celebrar el día. Obviamente, las pocas veces que había salido siempre fueron en compañía de Waylon, limitándose únicamente a una contada cantidad de casas, prefiriendo regresar a su casa a una hora que consideraba prudente, casi encerrándose en su habitación al llegar.

La mayoría del tiempo se había sentido mal de no poder quedarse más tiempo en la casa de Waylon. La familia Park siempre le había mostrado mucha amabilidad y calidez. Siempre que Eddie llegaba a la puerta de la casa, Waylon lo recibía con un sonrisa, siendo invitado posteriormente a quedarse si quería después de salir a pedir dulces. La señora Park ponía una película de terror cada noche, claro, alguna que fuera educada para que Waylon pudiera dormir bien al terminar de verla.

Casi la mayoría eran de tinte cómico en realidad o eran de ciencia ficción, siendo este el género predilecto por el menor. Eddie había ansiado poder compartir alguna de esas veladas a su lado, pero su impotencia y sentimiento de ansiedad eran demasiados para permitirse disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amigo.

Le hubiera gustado que la tradición fuera persistente durante los años, pero con el tiempo se perdió la costumbre de convivir durante ese día. El recuerdo de aquel disfraz elaborado en la escuela superior era uno en particular agradable, uno que a Eddie le gustaba preservar y recordar constantemente como una de las escasas noches en donde realmente se dio el lujo de disfrutar. 

* * *

 

Parecía un día particularmente aburrido. Eddie acababa de sentarse en su lugar habitual. Al fondo de la fila, del lado de la ventana, siempre con la mirada ligeramente volteada para evitar fijarse en sus demás compañeros. Todo parecía siempre muy usual. Al mirar por la ventana, sintió una sensación agradable al notar los diferentes árboles a la distancia. Había un despliegue de colores, entre el naranja y el café, ante el cambio de la temporada por octubre.

Por alguna razón, este tipo de panorama de parecía bastante relajante. El sonido de unos pasos apresurados le distrajo de su pensamiento, girando sus ojos en dirección contraria para notar la presencia de Sarah al sentarse a su lado. Era extraño, sobre todo porque no compartían esa clase en particular.

Eddie no necesitaba ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta del olor a cigarro impregnado en su sudadera oscura. Tenía la costumbre de fumar durante buena parte de los periodos, siendo un ritual casi de manera obligatoria. Ya la habían descubierto un par de veces, pero de alguna forma siempre lograba escabullirse en un nuevo lugar más escondido. A Eddie nunca le había parecido bien ese vicio, pero poco podía hacer al momento de enfrentarse con la mirada. Ante todo, siempre había sido una mujer con un carácter bastante particular.

— Tú no vas en esta clase. —

— Va a haber una fiesta este sábado — comentó con cierto entusiasmo en la voz. Raras veces escuchaba a Sarah hablar referente a las fiestas realizadas dentro de la escuela. No era su tipo de ambiente en realidad y en cuanto a Sarah, ella consideraba que no era lo suficientemente interesante, por lo que en parte se sentía intrigado por su repentino entusiasmo al respecto.

— El maestro está por llegar Sarah, el timbre ya sonó. —

— Va a ser en la casa de Billy Hope y la temática será de disfraces. Ya sabes, por la temporada y todo eso. Deberíamos ir a esta, Eddie. —

Los ojos de Eddie se estrecharon por un momento, dándose cuenta de la sombre del maestro adentrándose cada vez más al salón. Una media sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de la castaña, quien parecía no estar muy interesada en la mirada de confusión e incluso molestia de los demás estudiantes a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos pertenencia al grupo realmente. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en asistir a la fiesta entonces?

— ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? Tienes que irte. El maestro está cerca, hueles mucho a cigarro. Deja de fumar entre clase y clase. —

— Quizás vaya Waylon a la fiesta — mencionó con una sonrisa más amplia al levantarse. Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron ligeramente, notando como la presencia de Sarah terminaba por perderse al salir por la puerta principal.

¿Cómo habría averiguado Sarah este dato? Bueno, para ella siempre le fue fácil escabullirse por muchos lugares, además no sería raro si le preguntara directamente a Waylon si asistiría.

Realmente no había contemplado esa posibilidad, por lo que se sorprendió a su mismo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro ante ese pensamiento. Waylon no era una persona muy social, pero Miles en definitiva si lo era. Además de eso, Waylon jamás había sido una persona realmente aislada. Tenía facilidad para dialogar y escuchar a las personas, una cualidad que Eddie había admirado en muchas ocasiones en donde le costaba demasiado trabajo socializar.

Aquello sería una buena oportunidad para poder convivir con Waylon por más tiempo. Poco le importaba no ser aceptado o ser visto con cierto desagrado al llegar a la fiesta, a la que estaba seguro no sería invitado ni él ni Sarah en realidad. Habría tantas personas que poco importaría si lograban colarse. La idea parecía relativamente sencilla en su mente, por lo que las ideas empezaron a atormentarlo casi al momento.

 _¿De qué se supone debería disfrazarse?_ Parecía un cuestionamiento y preocupación demasiado estúpido, considerando que había cosas mucho más alarmantes de que preocuparse en realidad, pero dentro de su juventud y estupidez, aquella idea estaba seguro que rondaría su mente hasta que tuviera una respuesta clara para ello.

Debía poner a trabajarse en algún diseño para su vestimenta. Debía dar una buena impresión esta vez. No estaba dispuesto a querer lucirse delante de las demás personas, que poco le importaba si estuviera la habitación vacía o abarrotada de gente a sus alrededores. Si Waylon estaría presente, debía dar una buena impresión para él. Siempre debía darle la mejor impresión solo a él.

Al día siguiente, Eddie tenía una tarea fija en mente. Como era de esperarse,  pasó el resto del día anterior intentando imaginar algún diseño para un disfraz. Debía conseguir material en retazos de alguna tienda cercana, por lo que debía enfocarse por completo en tener el diseño listo para esa tarde. Las opciones habían sido de Drácula o del Fantasma de la Ópera, pero la formalidad de los atuendos no le daría el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a tener todo listo para el sábado.

Las ideas se agotaban a medida que las clases avanzaban, pese a que algunos maestros habían mencionado algunos comentarios sobre su falta de atención en un intento por exponerlo frente a la clase. Para sorpresa de los maestros, Eddie había logrado responder a las preguntas correctamente. Había aprendido a prestar atención en los momentos precisos, siendo un mecanismo que se desarrolló a medida que la convivencia forzada con su padre se llevaba a cabo.

Los bocetos empezaban a tener forma en el periodo más cercano al maestro. Algunos retazos y trozos de tela estaban empezando a acomodarse en su mente, cruzándose la idea de optar por otro monstruo clásico, imaginando una chaqueta de parches y una camisa de manga larga de rayas oscuras. Con su altura, Eddie sabía que podría lograr un buen efecto para ser un Frankenstein adecuado. Debía maquillarse algunas cuantas costuras, además de colocar algunos tornillos de manera estratégica en su piel.

Al sonar la campana, se sentía de mejor humor respecto al tema. Tenía que contarle todos los detalles a Sarah, comprar los materiales y empezar a elaborar el disfraz de al momento de llegar a casa esa tarde. Se sentía tonto en admitir cierta emoción, ya que desde su infancia jamás se había disfrazado nuevamente. Incluso podría decirse que se sentía entusiasmado con la idea de ir a una fiesta, siendo de nueva cuenta algo que había experimentado únicamente en las fiestas infantiles de su niñez.

Al llegar a donde Sarah, no era para nada sorpresivo encontrar a la castaña con un cigarro en los labios. Eddie únicamente pudo suspirar, sentándose a su lado, notando como hojeaba de manera desinteresada una revista de modas. Había un vaso con café a su lado y una bolsa de plástico donde se alcanzaba a notar medio trozo de sándwich y unas cuantas papas fritas a medio masticar.

Jamás había comprado comida para el almuerzo, alegando que no confiaba del todo en las diferentes cocineras de la escuela para preparar los alimentos. Eddie no había dicho muchos comentarios al respecto. Él también solía llevar su comida.

— Creo que ya tengo la idea para un buen disfraz — le comentó casi sonriente, extendiendo la hoja doblada en donde había dibujado los diferentes bocetos del traje.

Sarah parpadeo un par de veces antes de dejar caer lo poco que quedaba de su cigarro al piso, logrando aplastarlo bajo sus tenis. Al tomar la hoja, sus ojos oscuros parecían inspeccionar por demasiado tiempo los trazos y el traje. Eddie se sentía extrañado una vez más. Pese a que la consideraba su amiga, las actitudes que tomaba siempre parecían un tanto excéntricas en ocasiones. Este rasgo jamás le pareció negativo, ya que él mismo tenía bastantes actitudes que rayaban en lo psicótico en muchas ocasiones. Eran un par de destapados en pocas palabras, pero no había nada malo en ello.

— ¿Y…bien? — preguntó después de unos segundos, creyendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio. Sarah dejó el dibujo sobre su regazo, levantando la vista con una media sonrisa en el rostro. De nueva cuenta, sus ojos oscuros parecían inspeccionarlo todo.

— Sabía que si mencionaba la palabra mágica podría convencerte de lo que fuera. —

Las palabras de Sarah parecían caer como una especie de peso extra por un momento. Casi podía sentir incluso como si se tratase de una especie de balde de agua fría. ¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado obvio al respecto? Eddie apartó la mirada por un momento, sin atreverse a mencionar algo sobre el evidente tema de querer encontrarse con Waylon en ese tipo de ambiente. La tensión parecía querer apoderarse de él, sobre todo al sentir la manera rígida en la cual sus hombros se colocaron.

Sarah parecía darse cuenta de cada movimiento o reacción, colocando de nueva cuenta la hoja sobre el regazo de Eddie con lentitud. Sacó otro cigarro, prendiéndolo en poco tiempo mientras enfocaba su vista en otra dirección. Siempre creyó que su amigo era demasiado obvio en sus sentimientos hacía Waylon, lo triste del caso era la poca sinceridad y liberta que sentía Eddie al no admitirlo o mencionar algo del tema al respecto. Al soltar el humo del cigarro, únicamente se limitó a asentir.

— No te preocupes, Edward, entiendo la importancia de su amistad para ti.

Es una persona importante — mencionó en un intento para restarle importancia al asunto. No le agradaba para nada notar la tensión en el semblante contrario. Eddie ya tenía demasiados problemas para agregar aún más cosas a esa enorme lista de preocupaciones constantes. Eddie no respondió nuevamente, pero su postura se volvió menos rígida después de un breve lapso. Sarah se permitió sonreír por un breve momento, dejando que el cigarro continuara bailando en sus labios nuevamente.

— Me gusta la idea del disfraz. Es como un Frankenstein moderno. Yo podría ayudarte a maquillarte si quieres. —

— ¿Crees que podría cambiarme en tu casa esa noche? —

La declaración le resultó algo sorpresiva, pero Sarah terminó por asentir. Suponía que Eddie no se sentiría del todo cómodo arreglándose en su casa, sobre todo su la presencia de su padre se encontraba cerca. El ambiente nunca estaría del todo relajado con su presencia.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de esto. Los momentos de silencio entre ambos eran muy usuales en realidad. Ahora Sarah era quien reflexionaba sobre que disfraz usaría para aquella fiesta. Quién lo diría, el entusiasmo de Eddie resultaba demasiado contagioso.

Un par de noches pasaron hasta que finalmente el sábado llegó. Eddie se encontraba en frente la casa de Sarah, portando una mochila en sus manos, teniendo un poco de duda al momento de alzar su puño para tocar la puerta. La casa de Sarah siempre había sido particularmente silenciosa y oscura, sobre todo porque su familia parecía salir constantemente a todas horas.

Sarah vivía con su abuela y con su hermana Susana. Ambas se habían ido a vivir a aquella zona desde hace más de cinco años atrás. Su madre había tenido bastantes problemas con la bebida, logrando perder la custodia de ambas menores en poco tiempo. El padre de Sarah se había ido con el nacimiento de su hermana menor.

Poco había conocido del hombre realmente, recordando vagos y extraños momentos de verlo rondando por la casa. A veces había imaginado que era una especie de fantasma que había terminad por desaparecer finalmente de su panorama. Esta era la versión oficial que decía en frente de las demás personas al preguntarle lo sucedido. Esta era una de las principales razones por las cuales la consideraban una persona extraña.

Su abuela tenía la tendencia de ir constantemente a los casinos y su hermana Susana se refugiaba casi de manera perpetua en casa de su mejor amiga. Sarah siempre estaba sola en su casa, prefiriendo caminar por la ciudad en muchas ocasiones a tener que escuchar los ladridos del perro del vecino. Esa noche en particular lo habían mantenido encerrado en una habitación dentro de la casa. Sarah agradecía la tranquilidad de ese hecho.

Al abrir la puerta, Eddie había notado casi al momento lo andrajoso de su vestuario al momento de regresarle la mirada desde el umbral. Sarah portaba unos pantalones rotos, una camisa sucia de cuadros amarillos y un palo de escoba con un pañuelo rojo sujeto del otro extremo. Su cabello estaba enredado y sucio.

Había manchas de tierra y restos de comida por su cabello, rostro y vestuario. Una gorra sucia, con un logo apenas legible, y unos tenis rotos de la orilla eran el complemento perfecto para su atuendo. Sarah era la viva imagen de una joven vagabundo y Eddie no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

— ¿Qué no se supone que era de disfraces? — comentó después de un momento, ganando una expresión divertida por parte de Sarah al dejarlo pasar.

Su casa siempre había sido particularmente oscura, por lo que obligó a la chica a encender las luces a su paso. Una ligera risa resonó como eco al llegar a la habitación del fondo. Había latas de comida amontonadas sobre la pequeña mesa para cuatro. El refrigerador estaba desconectado y la ventana estaba laminada con papel aluminio por las orillas.

— Se nos descompuso el refrigerador desde hace una semana. Llevó comiendo atún y verduras en conserva desde entonces. Creo que tienes razón, al fin me estoy transformando en uno. —

— ¿Por qué no me habías contado eso? Pude haberte llevado un poco de comida de mi casa — respondió casi a manera de regaño, mientras terminaba por acomodarse en una silla cercana. La mirada entre indignada y enfadada de Sarah le regreso el semblante, mientras empezaba a buscar diferentes cosas de una enorme bolsa de maquillaje cercana.

— No necesito que me rescates, Gluskin. Estoy segura de que mi abuela obtendrá el gran premio dorado que nos sacara de esta pocilga hoy. —

— ¿En serio crees que pueda obtener alguna ganancia del casino? — los ojos de Eddie se centraron en cada movimiento por parte de Sarah en ese momento.

Había algo que parecía una crema verdosa en un frasco, asumiendo que sería lo que daría el efecto para la caracterización de Frankenstein durante esa noche. La ceja de Sarah se levantó por un momento, más en un gesto de diversión que en un verdadero rasgo de enfado o molestia. Al inclinarse, le indicó a Eddie que cerrara los ojos por un momento, sintiendo en poco tiempo el ligero pinchazo del lápiz delineador sobre sus parpados.

— A veces me enternece su inocencia para no detectar mi sarcasmo, Gluskin. Tantos años con Waylon debieron contagiarte su ingenuidad. —

Eddie no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, ganando una reprimenda por parte de Sarah al ordenarle que se relajara. Las líneas fueron trazadas en poco tiempo, siendo complementadas por la sensación fría de una especie de pincel sobre sus parpados, debajo de sus ojos y alrededor de diferentes secciones de su frente y mejilla.

Acto seguido, una pequeña esponja empezó a colocar de manera estratégica la pintura verde por los alrededores. La parte más complicada de todo el maquillaje fue el fijar los tornillos en la zona de su cuello, logrando el efecto después de colocar una considerable cantidad de pegamento líquido transparente y algunos cuantos trozos de papel hasta dar una textura más o menos aceptable. El maquillaje verde lograba cubrir esas zonas, sin embargo.

Al alejarse unos cuantos pasos atrás, Sarah le dio la indicación a Eddie que ya podría abrir sus ojos nuevamente. Con cierta duda, Eddie obedeció, notando como Sarah sostenía un espejo frente a su rostro en el momento. Realmente se había quedado sorprendido, notando la habilidad que tenía la chica en cuestión de maquillaje y caracterización. Incluso la zona de los tornillos lucia bastante bien a pesar de ser algo improvisado en el momento.

— Y…¿qué es lo que piensas, Gluskin? —

— Creo que deberías aventurarte al maravilloso mundo del maquillaje en un futuro. Eres realmente buena en esto — comentó de forma sincera después de mirarse por unos cuantos segundos.

Eddie pudo percatarse de reojo que Sarah soltó una ligera sonrisa ante ese comentario. Incluso sus ojos parecían demostrar esa alegría, siendo curioso el gesto ante su percepción.

— ¿Qué es lo que opinas tú al respecto? —

— Pienso que debí preparar mi disfraz como Novia de Frankenstein mejor… — comentó casi sin pensarlo, empezando a recoger las cosas a su alrededor.

Eddie había quedado sorprendido ante aquella declaración, más al poco tiempo se habían puesto en marcha rumbo a la fiesta, sin oportunidad de hacer un comentario respecto a eso. Tenía suerte que el automóvil estuviera en funcionamiento, siendo una de las pocas cosas que funcionaba. La casa de Billy Hope estaba mucho más apartada de lo que imaginaron, por lo que Sarah supuso que tomo una buena decisión al pedirle el auto prestado a su abuela durante aquella noche.

Al llegar, como habían imaginado, había un montón de personas por los alrededores. Eddie se sintió casi incomodo al momento de estacionar el auto. Pudo notar a los jugadores del equipo de futbol a lo lejos, a las porristas, a algunos de sus compañeros de clase y a una gran cantidad de personas que en definitiva jamás habían tenido contacto alguno con él.

Al salir del auto, Sarah tomó lo que parecía ser una bolsa de papel del asiento trasero, empezando a tomar algunos sorbos a medida que avanzaban a la entrada, dándose cuenta de que había metido una cerveza para terminar de dar el último toque a su conjunto de esa noche. Eddie solo se limitó a reír, sintiendo cierta tranquilidad al haber pasado por la entrada de la puerta sin ningún contratiempo hasta el momento.

La decoración era sencilla tradicional para la temporada. Había telarañas falsas por los alrededores, además de algunos cuantos adornos de esqueletos, murciélagos y tumbas de papel mache adornando los pasillos de la entrada. En el fondo se encontraba una mesa con un enrome tazón de ponche en medio.

Había diferentes botanas, como dulces, papas fritas y algunos trozos de fruta adornados como si de partes humanas se tratara. Nada era verdaderamente llamativo en realidad. Era una fiesta de Halloween tal cual.  La mirada de Eddie se entrecerró por un momento, escuchando la música a su alrededor sin mucho interés. Por el momento, no había notado la presencia de Waylon a su alrededor.

— Debo decir que los intentos de dedos humanos con trozos de queso intentaron dar el toque — comentó Sarah casi susurrante, terminando los dos por avanzar casi a la par hacía la mesa de los alimentos.

Era curiosa la manera en la cual estaban habituados a ser las personas que se quedaban observando desde la distancia. Eddie tomó un vaso de ponche, mientras que Sarah continuaba empinando cada vez más el brazo hasta lograr tomar un enorme sorbo de la botella. Eddie tuvo que detenerla por un momento, indicándole que tuviera mucho cuidado con aquello, ya que era su responsabilidad el mantener el auto de su abuela en una sola pieza durante esa noche.

Todo parecía que sería un ritual similar al del aula de clases. El resto de sus compañeros parecían bailar, platicar y convivir entre si, mientras nadie parecía notar la presencia de Sarah o de él a la distancia. Había algunas cuantas miradas curiosas, siendo sorpresivo para Eddie que la mayoría de ellas se tratasen de miradas de diversas chicas de su mismo grado.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Eddie empezaba a sentirse un tanto incomodo por esa situación. Prefería pasar por desaparecido en todo caso, limitándose a beber de su ponche al notar algunas cuantas sonrisas en su dirección. Los comentaros sarcásticos de Sarah no tararon en aparecer, indicándole que si tenía la suficiente suerte, quizás podría conseguir un “poco de acción” durante aquella noche.

Lo cierto era que no necesitaba esa clase de atenciones, mucho menos si era de alguna persona completamente ajena a todo lo que lo involucraba. Era casi como si fueran personas completamente extrañas para Eddie. Nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna, _¿por qué el repentino interés entonces?_

El tiempo pasó y Eddie empezaba a sentirse un poco desesperanzado respecto al tema. No había visto a Waylon en toda la semana y empezaba a creer que tampoco lo vería esa noche. Los ojos de Sarah parecían casi igual de atentos a la puerta, al igual que Eddie. Podía escuchar la estruendosa voz de Jeremy Blaire a la distancia, además del eco constante de alguna de sus “conquistas” a su lado.

En el fondo, Eddie pudo notar la silueta de Chris Walker caminar con lo que parecía un atuendo de jugador de futbol americano zombie. El concepto parecía divertido, sobre todo porque ante la percepción de Eddie, Chris siempre había tenido un semblante bastante amable con todas las personas, siendo un contraste con su estatura y complexión.

La voz de Sarah, de nueva cuenta, volvió a romper la línea de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ese no es Upshur? — comentó mientras señalaba de forma nada discreta en su dirección. Y si, efectivamente, Miles se encontraba a la distancia con lo que parecía ser un traje de hombre lobo improvisado.

Había unos colmillos falsos, algunos manchones cafés en su rostro y un par de orejas mal formadas, acompañadas de una cola que parecía querer desprenderse en cualquier momento. Ambos tuvieron que reprimir su risa, sobre todo al notar como el castaño terminaba girando la cabeza en su dirección. La mano de Sarah y la de Eddie se levantaron en forma de saludo casi de manera automática. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si el gesto de Miles intento ser intimidante por su personaje o si le costaba trabajo sonreír por los colmillos.

Las miradas de Eddie y de Sarah de cruzaron, casi teniendo una misma idea al momento de verse. No había rastro de Waylon en aquella fiesta. Eddie realmente estaba empezando a plantearse el irse de una vez a casa.

— Iré a fumar afuera. Si cuando regrese decides que es hora de irnos, entonces nos vamos, ¿está bien? Pero todo depende de que decidas tú. No me voy a tardar mucho — comentó ya con el cigarro entre los labios. Eddie se limitó a asentir, sirviéndose su cuarto vaso de ponche en esa noche.

La mirada de Eddie era el reflejo de la aburrición y la decepción. Se había esforzado tanto para elaborar su disfraz y para dar una buena impresión, únicamente para pararse a la orilla de una mesa, limitándose a observar como el resto de sus compañeros la pasaba bien a su alrededor. El ambiente era demasiado familiar en su rutina como para permitirse experimentar aquello en una celebración de Halloween. Le diría a Sarah que lo mejor sería poner alguna película en su casa. Poco le importaba ya su alrededor, limitándose a girar en dirección a la mesa nuevamente. Realmente empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, pero su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida al sentir un par de manos cubiertas de tela sobre su espalda. El sonido de una especie de grito resonó por un momento ante de girarse sobre sus talones.

Un bulto de tela blanca se encontraba parado justo frente a sí. Le llegaba a la altura del pecho, por lo cual tenía que alzar ligeramente la cabeza para poder visualizar a Eddie. Ante la oscuridad del lugar, Eddie apenas podía distinguir la tonalidad de los ojos a través de un par de agujeros sobre la sabana. Había un rostro dibujado de manera cómica sobre la misma. Era un intento de fantasma totalmente. La persona no tardó en descubrir su rostro en poco tiempo.

— ¿Te asuste? Debes estar paralizado por el miedo. — La voz y el rostro de Waylon no tardaron en tomar forma frente a sus ojos.

Eddie notó las ligeras sombras alrededor de sus ojos claros, además de la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al poder fijar su atención con más detalle sobre su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y verdadera alegría. Su corazón palpito casi al momento, no dando crédito de lo adorable que lucía Waylon con ese traje de fantasma en particular.

El concepto era tan lindo, que Eddie únicamente quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca, o al menos durante el resto de la noche. Waylon parecía no reaccionar tampoco, quedándose demasiado tiempo en su lugar, admirando el rostro de Eddie ligeramente iluminado por las luces tenues a su al redor.

— Vaya Eddie luces…completamente genial — admitió después de un par de minutos, desviando la mirada ligeramente en una dirección opuesta al rostro de Eddie.

Waylon agradeció por un momento la poca iluminación y las sombras marcadas en su rostro, ya que de otra forma sería muy notoria la manera en la cual se sonrojaba al contemplar a su mejor amigo vestido de aquella forma.

Eddie era sin duda una persona muy atractiva, sorprendiéndose a si mismo ante la línea de pensamientos de no querer dejar de mirar su rostro caracterizado por el resto de la noche. Eddie se sentía de la misma manera, dando un ligero sorbo de su bebida de manera nerviosa y acelerada.

— Claro que no, ahora siento que me esforcé mucho en la realización de mi disfraz. Tu disfraz es divertido y completamente adorable…. — comentó casi sin pensarlo, lamentando internamente la naturaleza y connotación de aquel comentario.

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron con sorpresa, dirigiendo su vista de nueva cuenta hacía su rostro. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien que agregar después de eso. Por fortuna, una ligera risa despreocupada salió de los labios de Waylon en poco tiempo.

— ¿En serio…lo crees así? —

— Totalmente, cariño. Eres sin duda el mejor fantasma que he visto hasta ahora. —

La seguridad y firmeza en sus palabras sonaron demasiado formal para el momento en realidad, pero poco podía hacer Eddie estando frente a Waylon en un ambiente como este. El resto de las personas pasó a segundo plano totalmente. Los ojos de Eddie estaban fijos en la expresión de asombro y timidez que Waylon reflejaba ante su declaración. Eddie no quería dejar de mirar a Waylon en ningún momento.

Por un instante, Eddie recordó las declaraciones de Sarah sobre el espectro de su padre. Eddie tenía miedo de perder de vista a Waylon, temiendo que terminaría por evaporarse o desmaterializarse de la misma forma que el padre de Sarah lo había hecho en un momento dado. Sabía que la idea era tonta y que Sarah únicamente lo decía para evitar dar mayores explicaciones sobre el caso, pero la idea parecía bastante atinada ante el disfraz y caracterización de Waylon.

Los ojos de Eddie se estrecharon por un momento, notando como Waylon se acercaba lentamente a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar un vaso de igual forma.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo que llegaste aquí, Eddie? —

— Quizás unos 40 minutos o una hora, llegué con Sarah. Debe estar cerca de acabarse la cajetilla de cigarros ella sola. —

— Yo vine con Miles, pero al ver a Chris a la distancia, lo perdí de vista totalmente. Quería mostrarle su disfraz de lobo, según él. —

— Sí, Sarah y yo lo vimos a la distancia. No sé si intentó sonreír o gruñir, en todo caso, parece estar sufriendo por los colmillos. —

— Y lo está. Apenas y puede hablar, pero dudo que se los quiera quitar por el momento.  Quién sabe si Chris pudo entender algo de lo que le dijo. —

Ambos empezaron a reír, poniéndose al día de lo que había sido su semana dentro de la escuela. Eddie se enteró entonces de que Waylon había pasado gran parte de su tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca. Que había tenido exámenes recientemente y que se había sentido presionado por tomar el ritmo de esta nueva escuela, aunque estaba satisfecho de poder dar su mejor esfuerzo para adaptarse. Eddie se limitaba a escuchar, contando ocasionalmente algunas cosas sin relevancia sobre su semana de igual forma. Para él era mucho más interesante escuchar lo que Waylon tenía que decir.

Su voz  y su rostro, parcialmente oculto ahora, parecía mostrar el entusiasmo que siempre demostró en el pasado. Poco había cambiado realmente, sintiendo una punzada de calor esparcirse por su pecho ante aquella declaración intentar. Parecía que las cosas podrían recuperarse poco a poco, ya que Waylon seguía mostrando un genuino interés por conocer de su día a día y de poder ponerlo al corriente de igual forma con su vida. Casi podría sentir como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos, pese a haber pasado casi tres años alejados, por situaciones muy distintas de su vida.

Waylon había sido el estudiante ejemplar y Eddie aún continuaba siendo el último en la fila. Pero poco importaba ahora, sintiendo como la sensación de bienestar era sobrepuesta contra su casi permanente sentimiento de malestar. Solo por hoy, Eddie se daría el gusto de disfrutar.

La música había cambiado a medida que la conversación se fue dando. El ritmo paso de ser acelerado a algo mucho más lento y tranquilo, siendo sorprendido por el impulso casi natural de querer llevar a Waylon a la pista de baile. Aquello parecía extraño a su percepción, no siendo muy usual que alguien invite a su mejor amigo a bailar ante una canción tan romántica y repentina.

Los ojos de Waylon, sin embargo, se elevaron en su dirección al momento, casi esperando una reacción por parte de Eddie al verlo fijamente a los ojos. La sensación de palpitar en su pecho aumento considerablemente, sobre todo porque sus miradas se habían cruzado por un prolongado y considerable tiempo.

Entonces, Eddie tomó valor.

— Waylon…tú… ¿quisieras bailar conmigo? — comentó con voz demasiado afectada a su percepción. Pese a que su postura intentaba reflejar seguridad, internamente Eddie estaba temiendo la peor de las reacciones por parte de Waylon.

Agradecía y a la vez lamentaba que el rostro ajeno estuviera cubierto por la blanca tela. A Eddie le pareció una eternidad esperar por la respuesta de Waylon. El rubio dejo el vaso aun lado, girándose completamente en dirección a Eddie. Los ojos de Eddie se quedaron expectantes, sintiendo en poco tiempo como las manos cubiertos de Waylon jalaban ligeramente sus manos a la pista.

— Claro que sí, Eddie, me encantaría. —

Ser llevado a la pista de baile por Waylon resultó ser algo mucho más natural de lo que pensó. Era un poco cómico, si era sincero consigo mismo, el envolver en poco tiempo sus brazos sobre un montón de tela blanca sobre el cuerpo ajeno. La música era lenta, era suave. Algunas otras parejas se encontraban a su alrededor, pero Eddie era completamente ajeno a ello. Lo único que podía ver frente a sus ojos era a Waylon.

 _Baby I'm afraid of a lot of things but_  
_I ain't scared of loving you_  
_And baby I know you're afraid of a lot of things_  
_But don't be scared of love... 'cause_  
_People will say all kinds of things_  
_But that don't mean a damn to me_  
_'Cause all I see is what's in front of me_  
_And that's you…_

Eddie casi creía estar en un sueño. Si así era, esperaba con desesperación no despertar. Los movimientos de Waylon eran suaves y ligeros. Sus manos se sujetaron con cierta fuerza sobre la espalda ajena, intentando grabar esa sensación de calor emanando de su cuerpo por más tiempo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, sintiendo como las manos cubiertas de Waylon se ajustaban suavemente sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro al darse cuenta en la forma en la cual Waylon terminaba por acomodarse lentamente sobre su pecho.

Acariciar la espalda ajena en movimientos suaves le era sumamente natural. Sentir el peso de Waylon sobre su pecho le resultaba sumamente natural también. Eddie dejó descansar la barbilla sobre la cabeza ajena. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, intentando que el ritmo de la música fuera quien les guiara a ambos.

 _Well I've been dragged all over the place_  
_I've taken hits time just don't erase_  
_And baby I can see you've been fucked with too_  
_But that don't mean your loving days are through_  
_'Cause people will say all kinds of things_  
_But that don't mean a damn to me_  
_'Cause all I see is what's in front of me_  
_And that's you_

— Realmente me alegro de que estés aquí, Eddie. No quería venir. Miles me obligó a venir. Me alegra que así fuera, porque realmente me alegro de estar aquí, contigo — afirmó Waylon, dejando que su cabeza se levantara ligeramente en su dirección.

Eddie apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos a través de la abertura de la tela, pero los ojos de Waylon parecían relajados y bastante centrados en mirarlo con detenimiento. Eddie esperaba que el martilleo en su corazón no fuera demasiado acelerado, optando por regresarle la sonrisa al momento.

— Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. De habernos quedado, de dejarme convencer por Sarah de igual forma…de estar aquí contigo. No podría ser de mejor forma — respondió, permitiéndose el colocar de manera muy suave su frente contra la frente contraria.

La sensación parecía tan adecuada, que Eddie se preguntaba constantemente si esto era lo que en verdad significaba el querer. Este concepto era realmente nuevo para él, pero en definitiva estaba dispuesto a aprenderlo con detenimiento. Internamente estaba agradecido. El espectro de su amistad de infancia con Waylon no había desaparecido.

 _Well I may be just a fool_  
_But I know you're just as cool_  
_And cool kids, they belong together…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas dudas respecto a poner esto, pero creo que tanto Eddie como Waylon merecían un momento agradable nuevamente. El baile entre ambos proviene de la idea de un fan art realizado por Pikafa hace poco
> 
> Si gustan verlo, pueden encontrarlo aquí: http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/post/152066306105/this-dumb-love-birds-getting-in-tune-with-the
> 
> De nueva cuenta, gracias por leer!


	7. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la fiesta de disfraces, Eddie empieza a tener ideas y sentimientos cada vez más concretos en torno a Waylon. Sarah lo incentiva a tomar medidas en el asunto, pero ¿realmente será capaz de lograr invitar a salir a Waylon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Más de un año sin actualizar está joya! Me siento muy mal x’D no tienen idea de lo mucho que me gusta este fic, pero ya saben, los issues y las ocupaciones me mantuvieron en hiatus hasta hoy. Espero la espera valiera la pena para quienes siguen aquí.

_“Anoche soñé contigo.”_

Eddie había escrito aquella primera línea desde hace más de media hora.

Era una idea romántica y absurda, pudieron parecer incluso reveladora, pero esa oración se había cruzado por su mente desde el momento en que despertó, teniendo que hacer tiempo en su rutina para dedicarse a redactarla y buscar darle forma a las ideas que empezaba a tener en ese lapso de tiempo.

Podría decirse que le gustaba escribir, pero redactar aquella carta a Waylon se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea por demás imposible. Eddie no sentía muy elocuente en cuanto a palabras se trataba, pero siempre hacia un gran esfuerzo para poder expresarse con prioridad, intentando usar las palabras adecuadas para poder trasmitir la idea de mejor manera. No era un experto en eso, pero al menos no se quedaba con las ganas de realizarla actividad.

Aquella era una verdad, sin embargo. Era de hecho una de las líneas más honestas que podría revelarle a Waylon, siendo constantes sus diversos sueños en donde las vivencias de su juventud e infancia a su lado aparecían como si fuera una especie de proyección en una sala.

En total había escrito unas 20 cartas dedicadas a Waylon desde el momento que había comenzado con su terapia, teniendo especial dedicación en narrar cada una de sus vivencias de la niñez, siendo una manera catártica de poder lidiar con ello.

Pese a tener una computadora y haber escrito algunas cosas en ella, nada era mejor para Eddie que utilizar su puño y letra para poder plasmar con claridad las ideas que eran mucho más profundas y difíciles de explicar.

Quizás podría considerarse una persona anticuada, pero sus emociones y verdaderos sentimientos se plasmaban de mejor manera de esta forma, teniendo un sentimiento de pertenencia y cercanía al ser él mismo quien escribiera cada palabra, pudieron lograr desplazarse mucho más.

Durante sus primeros años de amistad, Eddie se había sentido asfixiado al no poder contarle todas las cosas que vivía en casa, pero sabía que era una carga demasiado pesada como para que Waylon tuviera que lidiar con aquella a su corta edad, prefiriendo ocultar a toda cosa cuál era su verdadera situación familiar.

Había guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo que le era difícil poder expresarse con propiedad sobre el tema, siendo sumamente complicado poder abrirse en su totalidad frente a su terapeuta. La terapia de control de la ira era una constante de igual forma, al igual que la medicación que tendría que llevar por el resto de sus días.

A pesar de todas las secuelas que habían dejado esos años en su vida adulta, Eddie realmente estaba teniendo resultados positivos a lo largo de sus años de terapia, logrando cierta estabilidad en su vida que se reflejaba en su negocio personal de elaboración de ropa y vestidos, el cual estaba empezando a tomar cada vez más forma.

Era curioso, pensó, ya que Eddie podría elaborar piezas realmente llamativas, estéticas y delicadas, siendo incluso una forma de distraer su mente y poder concentrarse únicamente en terminar sus diferentes piezas.

Los pocos clientes que había tenido hasta el momento estaban realmente fascinados con las creaciones que Eddie había elaborado, sabiendo adaptar a su estilo las ideas, fotografías o vestidos que le habían mostrado como base, procurando nunca caer en el plagio o en utilizar por completo la idea de otro diseñador en su totalidad.

Las creaciones de Eddie tenían como característica la delicadeza del bordado y la manera tan dedicaba en que lograba hacer los diferentes vuelos en la falda de los vestidos, siendo un trabajo completamente a mano que le llevaba varias noches conseguir.

Era común en su rutina de trabajo desvelarse varias noches hasta conseguir el acabado adecuado, haciendo prueba con una gran variedad de materiales hasta formar patrones en forma de diversas figuras, casi siempre basándose en diversas flores o patrones ya establecidos para crear el efecto sobre el encaje.

En más de una ocasión le habían preguntado si el detalle del encaje o el acabado lo había encontrado en una tienda, pero Eddie siempre debía aclarar que era una manera de personalizar sus creaciones y de poder concentrar su atención en una sola tarea, disfrutando enormemente el proceso al ser el único objetivo de su mente el terminar.

Eddie sabía que tenía el talento para crear alta costura, pero obtener fama o dinero por montones no era algo que realmente le interesaba, teniendo el único pensamiento de encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde vivir y poder establecerse poco a poco, buscando conseguir la vida que jamás pudo experimentar en su niñez y adolescencia.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, ya que había días donde las recaídas se volvían mucho más intensas, teniendo semanas en donde le era difícil levantarse de la cama o donde no podía concentrarse en sus actividades, teniendo que posponer sus tareas del día, siendo difícil incluso acudir a terapia en esas fechas.

Su terapeuta le había recomendado muchas actividades para lograr aliviar sus pensamientos durante ese tiempo, pero a Eddie le costaba en ocasiones poder conseguir distraer su mente, recordando en muchos casos todos los horrores que había tenido que experimentar y soportar, además de ser testigo de cómo la salud mental de su madre se iba deteriorando a la par por aquellos tratos por parte de su padre.

Habían sido tiempos realmente difíciles, pero al menos podría considerar que las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, teniendo la complicada tarea de rehacer su vida después de tantos años de abuso y omisión.

Eddie todavía no podía llegar en dar con la respuesta del por qué no había acusado a su padre años atrás, por qué no había intentado sacar a su madre de esa casa o por qué no había actuado de otra forma al llegar a su adolescencia, sin poder evitar el adquirir un sentimiento de culpa al respecto de su situación.

El proceso de personarse a sí mismo era sin duda uno de los más difíciles de conseguir, ya que las ideas de asco y rechazo hacia su persona eran una constante en sus pensamientos, teniendo que lidiar con las ideas durante más tiempo del que se tenía permitido pensar.

Los ejercicios que su terapeuta le había dado al respecto eran los que menos surtían efecto, provocando que Eddie tuviera que subir un poco más sus dosis de medicación para poder soportar las noches.

Eddie no podía personarse a sí mismo, pese a estar cada vez más consciente de que nada de lo que pasó fue su culpa, siendo una víctima de la violencia doméstica y agresiones sexuales por parte de su padre de la misma forma que su madre

Por extraño que pareciera, la técnica que más le estaba resultando de entre todas era el escribir, empezando a redactar un diario y las diferentes cartas que le había dedicado a Waylon, logrando redactar y descargar gran parte de sus ideas y pensamientos negativos, por más mínimos que estos fueran

Pese a ello, las cartas y escritos dedicados a Waylon siempre eran el doble de difícil de redactar, aunque por el momento jamás se había _atrevido_ a darle alguna carta a Waylon todavía.

Había imaginado cual era la forma más fácil de poder revelarle a Waylon la gran cantidad de cosas que había vivido a su corta edad, pero los detalles desagradables de las acciones de su padre era un tema sumamente doloroso de admitir abiertamente.

¿Cómo podría empezar a contarle a la persona más importante que su vida había sido un infierno desde el principio?

Eddie debía continuar probando suerte, sin desistir en su tarea.

_“Anoche soñé contigo. Fue un sueño maravilloso en verdad.”_

* * *

 Eddie se sentía _increíble_.

Bueno, no sabía si esa era la palabra adecuada para describir su estado actual, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que encontró a Waylon Park en la fiesta de disfraces.

Después de ese día, en las semanas siguientes, tanto Waylon como él se habían puesto al corriente al volver a entablar contacto, empezando a juntarse durante sus periodos libres en la escuela, esperándose a la salida, caminando juntos de vuelta a casa y hasta incluso se habían animado un par de ocasiones en quedarse platicando en un parque cercano, intentando ponerse al día y actualizar lo que había pasado en sus vidas todo este tiempo.

En estas ocasiones Waylon era el que más hablaba, mientras se Eddie se limitaba a asentir y sonreír ante todas las vivencias, viajes y momentos que Waylon había pasado hasta llegar a la preparatoria.

Aunque Waylon lo incentivaba para compartir sus experiencias y vivencias también, Eddie nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas que compartir con Waylon, prefiriendo guardarse todas las cosas horribles que habían pasado durante todos esos años, intentando concentrarse en la vida de Waylon en todo momento durante esas reuniones.

A Eddie le hubiera gustado poder ser completamente sincero con Waylon, pero realmente se sentía sumamente feliz de poder volver a encontrarse y descubrir que ambos pudieron mantener una dinámica similar a la del pasado, en donde Waylon se mostraba entusiasta al momento de entablar conversación con Eddie, pareciendo que el tiempo no había afectado su relación.

Eddie tenía que admitir que escuchar la risa de Waylon nuevamente siempre servía como una especie de balsámico para él, disfrutando de su compañía y siendo capaz de quedarse en completo silencio, con la cabeza cargada en una de las piernas de Waylon, contemplando la manera en la cual el rubio se expresaba, reía y le explicaba uno de sus diversos viajes familiares, enfocándose nada más en la forma en la que sus labios se extendían y sus dientes se mostraban al reír por sus anécdotas.

Una sensación de calor en su pecho se extendía en esos momentos, siendo capaz de olvidar muchas de las cosas que pasaban diariamente en casa, sin poder evitar en muchas ocasiones relajarse a tal grado de sentirse adormilado, teniendo que disculparse con Waylon en un par de ocasiones al haberse quedado dormido sobre su regazo.

Waylon solía despertarlo a los 15 minutos al anunciarle que tenía que volver a casa, por lo que Eddie se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente al levantarse, intentando acomodar su cabello y acompañando a Waylon cerca de su entrada, prometiéndose que al día siguiente volverían a esperarse para regresar juntos a la hora de la salida.

Algunas veces los acompañaba Miles, quien se ofrecía a llevarlos pese a las negativas de Eddie de preferir caminar y mantenerse reservado en sus interacciones con el castaño, quien siempre parecía muy animado en mostrarles sus diferentes trabajos de fotografía y en forzarlo a acudir a diferentes fiestas o reuniones durante el fin de semana.

A Eddie no le interesaba mucho ese tema y aunque hubiera estado dispuesto a ir si Waylon lo hubiera sugerido, el rubio tampoco parecía muy interesado en ir a cada fiesta o reunión el equipo de futbol, limitándose a declinar la invitación pese a las insistencias y quejas de Miles sobre el tema.

Era una fortuna que su atención se centrara en Walker, pensó Eddie, ya que siempre que lo veía a lo lejos parecía interesarse más en ir a saludarlo que en seguir insistiendo con el tema. Miles era un poco molesto, pero no era una mala persona en realidad.

Además de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Waylon, las cosas en su casa estaban tranquilas ante la ausencia de su padre por un viaje fuera de la ciudad. Tanto él como su madre se encontraban sumamente tranquilos durante el resto de la semana, sabiendo bien que tendrían días de descanso por al menos una semana y media.

Cuando su padre no estaba, Eddie se sentía con humor de poder realizar muchas más cosas, como lo era ayudar en casa, atender algunos deberes del negocio de costura y poder asistir a la escuela sin sentir remordimiento de dejar a su madre bajo la merced del mal carácter de su padre.

El lunes se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, empezando a alistarse para bajar a ayudar a su madre a preparar el desayuno, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa al toparse con su mirada azul desde la entrada.

El semblante de su madre se mostraba mucho más sereno e incluso animado de igual manera, regresándole la sonrisa mientras empezaba el par de platos con comida sobre la mesa.

Eddie había notado que el ligero moretón en el ojo izquierdo de su madre estaba casi a punto de desaparecer, y aunque la sensación de enojo ante aquella situación era constante, prefería no arruinar el buen humor de ambos por el momento, dedicándose a servir el café.

Después de terminar de comer y lavarse los dientes, Eddie se despidió de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla, siendo un gesto que no había tenido desde hace muchos años.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su madre fue total, quien no dudó en girarse en su dirección y darle un cálido y apretado abrazo que Eddie no tardó en corresponder.

— Espero te vaya bien en la escuela hoy, cariño. —

Eddie le dio un último beso de despedida antes de salir de casa para encaminarse a la escuela, siendo detenido a mitad del camino por el sonido de un viejo claxon que lo detuvo al instante. El sonido del automóvil de Sarah era bastante característico.

— Hola guapo, ¿quieres un poco de diversión? —

Al girar la vista en dirección a Sarah, Eddie tuvo que reprimir por completo la carcajada que empezaba a brotar al ver a su amiga con unos lentes oscuros, el cabello completamente revuelto que contrastaban con un vestido rosa lleno de flores y una chaqueta de mezclilla desgastada.

El gesto de Sarah al bajar un poco los lentes en su comentario un ayudo en nada a que Eddie no pudiera dejar de considerar la escena como graciosa, sobre todo por el ademán exagerado en que Sarah terminó por abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto.

— ¿Qué ahora ofreces tus servicios privados como acompañante? —

— Ojalá pudiera obtener dinero de eso. ¿Tu pagarías por mi compañía? —

— Pero ya me ofreces tu compañía sin cobrar, ¿por qué pagaría por algo que ya tengo gratis? —

— Vamos, sabes de lo que estoy hablando. —

El semblante de Eddie parecía no continuar con el ritmo de aquella broma, por lo que Sarah terminó por suspirar y retirar los lentes oscuros que había tomado “prestados” del aparador de una tienda de autoservicio.

Eddie entró en el auto casi en completo silencio, escuchando el ligero sonido de la música que Sarah solía poner en casi todos sus viajes en automóvil, notando como el semblante de la chica cambiaba de serio a divertido en solo cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas con tu novio? —

— ¿Mi novio? —

— Si, ya sabes, Waylon Park. El rubio con pinta de nerd con el que sueles salir últimamente. Los he visto interactuar en el parque, no creía que fueras del tipo de personas que se recargara en el regazo de alguien más. —

Eddie quería argumentar ante eso, pero el sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas fue lo suficientemente obvio como para provocar que Sarah sonriera con mucha más intensidad.

— ¿Y por qué no es tu novio todavía? Es obvio que algo pasa entre ustedes. —

— Solo somos amigos. —

— ¿Qué acaso Waylon no es gay? —

— Yo no soy gay. —

La mirada que le regaló Sarah y la carcajada que soltó al instante provocó que Eddie desviara la mirada en otra dirección, intentando enfocar su atención a cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando en la calle.

— ¿Entonces no sientes nada por Waylon, Eddie? Creía que te interesaba de una forma romántica. —

— No es que no me interese, pero no podría considerarme con esa orientación. Creo que…nada más me gusta él. —

Las palabras de Eddie empezaban a tener más sentido para Sarah, quien empezaba a entender un poco de la confusión que debía estar pasando Eddie en cuanto al tema de su orientación y preferencia sexual.

Para ella era más que obvio que había algo construyéndose entre Waylon y Eddie, pero quizás era difícil para ambos el notarlo después de haber pasado tantos años de amistad y haber desarrollado una relación tan cercana durante todos esos años.

— ¿Y si lo invitas a salir? —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya hemos salido muchas veces. —

— Si, pero a lo que me refiero es a una cita, Eddie. Deberías intentar hacer algo para aclarar todo esto de una vez, digo, percibo que Waylon también se encuentra algo interesado.  —

— ¿Realmente lo crees? —

Sarah detuvo el auto al momento de llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela, estando en completo silencio hasta asegurarse de que el motor estuviera apagado y su atención pudiera enfocarse en observar a Eddie únicamente.

Los ojos azules de Eddie parecían reflejar cierta inseguridad a la par que frustración, por lo que Sarah entendía que estaba en un gran dilema al no saber qué hacer a cómo lidiar con los sentimientos que tenía por Waylon.

Sarah no era una experta en el tema, pero realmente quería ayudar a Eddie en todo lo que le fuera posible ayudarlo, y si eso implicaba obligar a salir del closet a su mejor amigo entonces eso tendría que pasar.

— Estoy segura de que Waylon no tomara a mal tu invitación y podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que al fin puedas declarar tus sentimientos hacia él. —

— No sé si sea buena idea, Sarah. ¿Qué haré si me rechaza? Puedo perder su amistad de años, quizás estoy mal interpretando las cosas. —

— He visto cómo te mira y como actúa cuando está contigo. No tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero nada es más obvio que los sentimientos de un adolescente. —

— Pero ni siquiera soy elocuente con las palabras…no sabría que decirle en verdad. —

— Si no puedes decirlo en voz alta entonces escríbelo. —

Eddie no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces ante la idea. Era extraño, pero sonaba algo bastante lógico, sobre todo por ser una forma más fácil en apariencia de poder redactar sus sentimientos y recordarlos por si algo se le escapaba.

Sarah continúo incentivándolo todo el camino hacia su salón, teniendo cada vez más la determinación y la decisión de pedirle a Waylon que aceptara tener una cita con él, empezando a imaginarse los montones de escenarios en los que podría encontrarse al estar a solas con el rubio y poder al fin ser completamente honesto con sus emociones frente a él.

Al tener uno de los recesos del día, Eddie no dudó en ir a buscar a Waylon a la zona donde se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo, encontrándolo cerca de uno de los jardines de la escuela en compañía de Miles, quien curiosamente se encontraba en silencio, con sus audífonos puestos, casi completamente ajeno a su entorno.

Eddie no pudo evitar pensar que era una oportunidad perfecta.

— Hola Waylon, ¿qué le pasa a Miles? —

— Hey, hola Eddie. No le pasa nada, únicamente le fue mal en un examen, no está de humor hoy para platicar. —

Eddie se limitó a asentir, notando como Miles posaba uno de sus antebrazos para proteger sus ojos del sol, por lo que Eddie decidió soltar un suspiro y erguir ligeramente su postura, intentando tomar el valor suficiente para poder enfrentar su decisión.

— Waylon, estaba pensando… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este viernes? —

Los ojos de Waylon se alzaron en su dirección, mostrando un gesto sorprendido al escuchar aquella repentina petición. Eddie casi se arrepentía de haber dicho esas palabras al notarlo, pero el semblante de Waylon cambió de sorprendido a entusiasmado en pocos segundos, sonriendo en su dirección mientras asentía enérgicamente.

— ¡Claro que sí, Eddie! Me encantaría salir contigo. ¿A dónde iremos? —

— Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a comer pizza en el local que está cerca del centro comercial. —

— ¿Nos veríamos allá? —

— No, yo…yo pasaré por ti esa noche, ¿te parece bien el viernes a las siete? —

— ¡Claro que sí! Te estaré esperando. —

Eddie casi sentía como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo, regalándole una sonrisa a Waylon mientras ambos se acercaban y se sentaban en el pasto, observando de reojo como Miles parecía en una especie de trance todavía.

El nerviosismo jamás lo abandonó del todo, pero Eddie quería tener una buena corazonada por primera vez en su vida. Realmente quería esperar a que las cosas pudieran resultar para bien.

* * *

La carta continuaba colocada sobre la mesa después de que Eddie la dejo abandonada.

Como no podía concentrase realmente, se había levantado para concentrarse en terminar los patrones de un diseño que pensaba comenzar la semana entrante, teniendo una predilección por la confección y diseño de vestidos de novia por sobre sus otros trabajos.

A pesar de no haber tenido muchos trabajos al respecto, a veces le gustaba dibujar los bocetas y diseños a su gusto personal, dándose el tiempo en ocasiones para crear alguno que le resultara sobresaliente sobre el resto para poder colocarlo como muestra y que las personas pudieran observar un ejemplo de sus diseños ya realizados.

Se le había ocurrido uno en particular esa tarde con la espalda descubierta, encaje y una caída estilo princesa, siendo un aficionado al estilo clásico en donde la cintura se estrechara y el efecto pudiera resaltar la curvatura natural en el cuerpo de las mujeres.

Aunque tenía algunos pedidos que realizar las siguientes semanas, Eddie realmente quería concentrarse en esta pieza en particular por ahora, empezando a hacer bocetos hasta tener el contorno, los detalles del encaje y la forma en que la falda caería por las caderas, imaginando en su mente cada detalle que pudiera complementar el resultado final del vestido.

Sin embargo, Eddie sabía que el tema de la carta tenía que ser resuelto ese día. Hacer otra actividad le había facilitado el poner en claro sus ideas, por lo que volvió a sentarse en la mesa y tomar el bolígrafo con el cual solía escribir las cartas que iban especialmente dedicadas a Waylon. Era el mismo bolígrafo con el que había escrito alguna vez la carta en la que le rebelaba abiertamente sus sentimientos.

_“Anoche soñé contigo. Fue un sueño maravilloso en verdad._

_Muchos de mis sueños tienen que ver contigo, siendo un recordatorio de todas las cosas que pasamos a lo largo de nuestra infancia y juventud en la escuela._

_Jamás he podido olvidar el primer momento en que te conocí, espero que eso no resulte extraño para ti, pero sabes que nunca he podido evitar ser completamente honesto sobre mis sentimientos e intenciones hacia ti._

_Durante mi sueño aparecía el recuerdo en donde me atreví a invitarte a salir, volviendo a experimentar el sentimiento de nerviosismo que tenía al plantarme delante de ti y pedirte si considerabas pasar una tarde a mi lado. El sueño fue como volver a experimentar ese recuerdo, pudiendo observar con atención cada uno de tus gestos al hablar conmigo._

_No sé si estés consciente de que eres muy expresivo, pero yo adoraba poder ver cada uno de tus gestos y ademanes, perdiéndome en muchas ocasiones al mirarte._

_La realidad es que no he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Realmente espero que estés. Espero algún día tener el valor suficiente para entregarte cada una de las cartas que te he redactado con el pasar del tiempo. Espero no te resulte tedioso leer cada una de ellas.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero la espera valiera la pena, chavos BY

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
